MÄR: Another Lost Story
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: El War Game ha comenzado, pero después de un receso misterioso ordenado por Phantom una chica aparece en el campo de batalla del lado del Chess retando a Alviss. La historia da un giro cuando Ginta le reconoce como alguien importante para él, por lo que tras vencerla decide traerla al equipo MÄR para derrotar juntos a Phantom y al Chess no Koma. ¿Lograrán traer la paz a MÄR Heaven?
1. Una Historia Más

_El lugar de tus sueños e ilusiones está en MÄR Heaven, así que abre la puerta y adéntrate en la eternidad de ese mundo…_

 **-MÄR: ANOTHER LOST STORY-**

 **Capítulo 1: "Otra Historia Más"**

Dentro de una de las habitaciones de un Castillo antiguo se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño hasta la espalda superior atado en una coleta alta con una pañoleta color violeta rosado, de ojos color miel y piel blanca, que vestía una blusa de tirantes lisa blanca al cuerpo, una sudadera de manga corta color vino con gorro y un short corto de mezclilla con bolsas, usaba botas medias color blancas de cintas negras con tacón bajo y dos guantes sin dedos color blancos con un doblez color violeta rosado en sus manos. Por su físico no aparentaba tener más de 14 años.

La habitación era de un insípido color grisáceo y escaseaba de muebles, únicamente había una cama individual, un peinador con un espejo antiguo, un perchero y un cuadro muy viejo de un lago. El ventanal estaba ubicado en la pared derecha que daba hacia afuera, a su lado estaba la puerta de una pequeña terraza, las cortinas eran de color rojizo pero estaban desgastadas al igual que las cobijas que había en la cama donde descansaba la castaña, todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo como si nadie hubiese estado ahí por siglos y el sonido de una pequeña rata era el único ruido que se escuchaba en el lugar.

-Uh… - Murmuró la chica girándose levemente. – Hmm… - Se quejó ligeramente al sentir un dolor de cabeza emergente, apretó sus ojos con fuerza como si algo le molestara y luchó por abrirlos, su cuerpo por alguna razón se sentía pesado y muy cansado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo estaba borroso en su mente. – Agh… - Murmuró al abrir lentamente sus ojos, la luz que entraba por las ventanas le calaba en la vista a pesar de que era opaca por culpa de las cortinas, su boca estaba seca al igual que su garganta. - ¿Eh…? – Dijo confundida sentándose con cuidado en la cama para analizar el lugar, por alguna razón no podía recordar dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí. - ¿Dónde estoy…? – Se preguntó a sí misma con su voz ronca, un ligero mareo la golpeó repentinamente haciendo que se removiera un poco, nuevamente revisó el lugar con la mirada y, después de no reconocer el paisaje del otro lado del ventanal, se levantó con dificultad para caminar a paso lento fuera de la habitación buscando algo que reconociera o alguien que pudiera ayudarla a identificar el dónde estaba.

La castaña caminó por un pasillo desolado lentamente mientras se sostenía de las paredes, su cuerpo seguía agotado y pesado por una razón desconocida, de repente solía tambalearse a causa de sus mareos repentinos de los que tampoco sabía nada. Caminó por algunos minutos en silencio (que a ella le parecían una eternidad) debido a su estado, al sentir un ligero calor pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que tenía fiebre, por lo que decidió detenerse un momento a descansar, sentándose en el suelo después de retirarse la sudadera para regular su temperatura.

-Maldición… ¿Por qué ahora? – Se preguntó a sí misma ligeramente molesta, pero en su condición no podía darse el lujo de maldecir en paz siquiera.

Con tan solo estar recargada en esa "cómoda" pared y ese piso fresco una sensación agradable la recorrió, cerró sus ojos esperando quedarse dormida, pero antes de que eso pasara unas voces dentro de una habitación llamaron su atención.

-No está nada mal, MÄR ya lleva dos batallas ganadas sin problemas. – Dijo una voz masculina.

-Sí, esas malditas Torres no saben hacer nada bien, mira que ser vencidos de esa manera tan patética. – Respondió indignada la voz de una mujer.

-Son una vergüenza para el Chess no Koma. – Apoyó la voz de un chico.

-Bueno, no es para tanto, sólo son Torres ¿no? – Agregó otra voz masculina.

-Debemos admitir que ese Gargoyle nos dejó sorprendidos a todos. – Dijo el primer hombre. – Y el estilo de pelea de ese chico Alviss también ha dejado mucho de qué hablar. –

-Para ser solamente seis integrantes en MÄR han logrado apañárselas para sobrevivir al War Game muy bien. – Dijo el otro hombre.

-Bueno, eso si excluimos al mono que perdió contra esa Torre, ¿cómo se llamaba? A sí, Pano. – Agregó la mujer.

-¿Y quiénes pelearán en la siguiente batalla? – Preguntó el chico entusiasmado.

-A saber, yo solamente quiero luchar contra Ginta, así que espero que participe esta vez. – Respondió la mujer. – Por mí los demás pueden descuartizarse para decidir quién peleará en la siguiente batalla. –

-Estoy ansioso por esa batalla. – Apoyó el segundo hombre.

- _"¿Eh? ¿Batalla? ¿De qué batalla hablan? Además…mencionaron a Ginta-kun… ¿Podrá ser que…?" –_ Pensó confundida la chica al reconocer el nombre "Ginta" en la conversación.

-¿Oh? Veo que estás consciente. – Dijo la voz de un chico cerca de ella.

- _"¿Q-Quién…?" –_ Pensó tratando de abrir con dificultad sus ojos para ver al chico que, aunque no lo viera, estaba cerca, al abrirlos logró ver todo borroso, pero divisó una sombra distorsionada que se agachaba justo frente a ella.

-Veo que tu cuerpo es más débil de lo que calculé. – Dijo la voz de aquél chico que no lograba darle forma por culpa de su vista borrosa. – Oh bueno, solo debo esperar a que los efectos pasen. –

-¿E-Eh…? – Murmuró sintiendo cómo sus pocas fuerzas la comenzaban a abandonar, tardó solamente cinco segundos en perder el conocimiento y caer al frente inconsciente, terminando en el pecho del chico que estaba ahí.

-Vaya, volvió a perder el conocimiento. – Dijo con simpleza como si fuera cualquier cosa, soltó una risa divertido y la cargó en sus brazos. – Bueno, supongo que debo regresarla a esa habitación. – Murmuró para sí mismo con tranquilidad y poco después comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que ella había recorrido momentos atrás.

Aunque el cuerpo de la chica ardía en fiebre, su respiración era acelerada y sus latidos rápidos, el chico lucía totalmente despreocupado como si no se percatara de ello (o mejor dicho como si no le diera importancia). Al llegar a la habitación simplemente volvió a recostarla en la cama dejando de lado su sudadera en el perchero, la miró por unos segundos percatándose de que estaba pálida, de que tenía algunas gotas de sudor por todo su cuerpo y que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, pero él solamente se limitó a sonreír con diversión mientras soltaba una ligera risa.

El chico tenía piel pálida, cabello un poco largo de color blanco con un fleco que cubría su ojo derecho y el color de sus ojos era violeta algo pálido. Usaba una playera azul oscuro desmangada de cuello unida a un pantalón del mismo color hasta el tobillo con la parte baja pomposa, zapato abierto color negro, una faja blanca en su cintura con una media capa blanca colgando de ella, en su brazo izquierdo (que era extrañamente de mayor tamaño que el derecho) tenía una venda blanca cubriéndolo totalmente desde el hombro.

-Espero ansioso el momento en que podamos hablar como es debido. – Dijo mirando a la castaña recostada en la cama, aunque sus ojos ciertamente estaban mirándola a ella, su vista estaba perdida en el collar de plata con un colgante en forma de fénix miniatura que estaba en el cuello de la chica, sucesivamente dirigió su mirada a los dos anillos que había en sus dedos índice y anular de la mano derecha, prosiguió mirando a la cadena en su mano derecha, siguiendo al brazalete en su mano izquierda y terminando en el colguije en forma de serpiente que estaba enganchado a su short. – No tardes tanto en despertar, por favor. – Dijo con una voz entusiasmada pero con un ligero aire de maldad, con lentitud se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, dejando el pequeño eco de su risa (un tanto maligna) dentro de la silenciosa habitación.

-Ginta…kun… - Murmuró la chica con dificultad inconscientemente mientras jadeaba por la fuerte temperatura que padecía.

* * *

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-¡Ginta-kun! ¡Ginta-kun! – Exclamaba una niña castaña de 8 años corriendo hacia un niño de la misma edad de cabello ligeramente largo rubio, de ojos verdes y piel morena clara que vestía una playera naranja de manga corta, un short hasta la rodilla de color beige y tenis blancos a juego que usaba lentes. - ¡Oye, Ginta-kun! –_

 _-¡Ah! ¡Yume-chan! – Respondió Ginta saludándola con una sonrisa. - ¡Viniste! –_

 _-Vamos Ginta-kun, no podía dejarte aquí plantado aunque quisiera. – Respondió ella cruzando sus brazos, estaba usando una blusa de manga corta floja azul celeste con un jumper de mezclilla encima y tenis blancos con azul a juego, su cabello corto estaba recogido en dos coletas adornadas con pequeños moños de color azul claro._

 _-Eso dices siempre, Yume-chan. – Dijo Ginta sonriéndole. – Pero sé que en el fondo te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo. –_

 _-Es obvio ¿no? Después de todo somos amigos. – Respondió ella mirándolo._

 _-¿Eh? Pero nosotros somos… - Agregó Ginta confundido._

 _-¡No! – Interrumpió ella mirándola. - ¡Sólo somos amigos! ¡Sólo amigos! ¡¿Me oíste?! –_

 _¿E-Eh? S-Sí…no tienes que enojarte, Yume-chan. – Respondió Ginta ligeramente decaído._

 _-Bien, ahora vámonos. – Dijo Yume tomándolo de la mano, jalándolo con ella al interior del enorme parque de diversiones frente a ellos. – "Sí…Ginta-kun y yo sólo somos amigos…sólo eso." –_

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

* * *

-Uh… - Murmuró la castaña abriendo sus ojos lentamente, pudo percibir su gran mejoría inmediatamente: la fiebre se había ido, ya no se sentía cansa, su visión era normal y su cuerpo ya no estaba pesado. Se sentó en la cama reconociendo que estaba de nuevo en la misma habitación de antes. - ¿Cuándo regresé aquí? - Se preguntó confundida.

* * *

 ** _Veo que tu cuerpo es más débil de lo que calculé. Oh bueno, solo debo esperar a que los efectos pasen._**

* * *

-¿Eh? – Murmuró cuando ese recuerdo repentino regresó a su mente. – Es cierto…ese chico me trajo… - Dijo en voz baja, rápidamente se puso su sudadera encima y salió de la habitación en busca de aquél extraño chico que la había "salvado" (según su punto de vista), aunque no tenía una imagen clara de él puesto que solo había visto una silueta distorsionada, creía ciegamente en que le reconocería de inmediato con tan solo escuchar su voz gentil.

Al llegar a la habitación donde momentos atrás había escuchado aquella extraña conversación pudo darse cuenta de que ahora estaba vacía, suspiró resignada y continuó caminando por el pasillo buscando a alguien que pudiera darle razones de dónde estaba o dónde podía encontrar a ese chico que buscaba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que terminara chocando con una puerta grande, la miró con cierto temor al no saber si era correcto o no que entrara, giró su rostro hacia todos lados esperando ver algún guardia o algo similar, pues parecía estar dentro de un castillo. Al no haber nadie cerca (o al menos no a la vista), soltó un suspiro y con su mano temblorosa abrió ligeramente aquella puerta para dar un pequeño vistazo de quién podría estar ahí adentro.

-No hay… - Murmuró la castaña en voz baja.

-Veo que los efectos ya han cesado. – Interrumpió una voz que ella reconoció al instante.

-¡¿E-Eh?! – Exclamó asustada por la repentina intervención del chico. - ¡Lo-Lo siento! Y-Yo sólo quería… -

-No tienes que disculparte, eres mi invitada, así que siéntete en libertad de caminar por donde gustes. – Respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Gra-Gracias… - Murmuró ligeramente sonrojada por el nerviosismo. – _"¿Qué hago…?" –_

-Ven, acércate. – Pidió el peliblanco recargando su mejilla derecha en su puño derecho que estaba apoyado en el reposabrazos de una especie de trono.

-S-Sí… - Asintió nerviosa la chica mientras se acercaba a paso lento al chico.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó tranquilamente.

-Yu-Yumeko… - Respondió la castaña.

-¿Yumeko? Bienvenida al Castillo Lestarva, mi nombre es Phantom. – Dijo el peliblanco con serenidad.

-¿Castillo Lestarva? – Murmuró confundida. - ¿Qué lugar es este? –

-¿Este? Estamos en MÄR Heaven, un mundo paralelo al tuyo, Yumeko. – Respondió Phantom sonriente.

-¿MÄR…Heaven? – Murmuró incrédula. - ¿Mundo…paralelo? –

-Así es, MÄR Heaven es un mundo paralelo al mundo del que provienes, Yumeko. – Repitió Phantom sin borrar su serenidad.

-¿Otro mundo…? – Murmuró atónita retrocediendo dos pasos, estaba sumamente confundida. - ¿Có-Cómo llegué aquí…? –

-Yo te traje, con la ayuda de este ÄRM. – Respondió Phantom mostrándole un anillo de plata con una estrella invertida adornándolo, el cual llevaba puesto en su dedo medio de la mano izquierda. - Dimension ÄRM Xros Line, capaz de abrir una fisura entre dos mundos para traer a alguien de ese otro mundo, su poder es impresionante, pero tiene algunas desventajas. –

-¿Dimension ÄRM? ¿Xros Line? – Murmuró confundida sin entender lo que sucedía. - ¿De qué desventajas hablas? ¿Qué consecuencias trae ese…ÄRM? – La última palabra la dijo en un murmullo al no estar segura de si esa era la palabra correcta que Phantom había mencionado.

-Mi fuerza se redujo a la mitad ya que ese poder fue utilizado para crear la fisura, otra de las consecuencias eran posibles efectos secundarios en la persona que cruzara la barrera dimensional, en otras palabras, la fiebre, los mareos y los otros posibles síntomas que tuviste hasta hace poco eran efectos secundarios del viaje dimensional. – Explicó Phantom tranquilamente.

-Ya veo…era eso… - Murmuró Yumeko entendiendo un poco la situación. – Pero, no entiendo… ¿Por qué me llamaste a este mundo? –

-Posees un poder maravilloso, así que pensé que sería buena idea traerte a MÄR Heaven para que lo fortalecieras. – Respondió Phantom mirándola.

-¿Un poder maravilloso? ¿De qué hablas? Sólo soy una chica normal. – Agregó Yumeko confundida.

-Te equivocas, posees un poder espléndido, es solamente que jamás lo habías notado. – Repitió Phantom.

Yumeko lo miró en silencio unos minutos mientras analizaba la situación, después suspiró y le sonrió. – Lo siento, aunque eso fuera cierto no podría quedarme aquí, debo volver a casa. – Respondió.

-¿Eh? Pero si acabas de llegar, creo que deberías dar un vistazo a este mundo antes de tomar esa decisión. – Dijo Phantom mirándola.

-Realmente me gustaría hacerlo, pero debo volver, lamento que hayas pasado tantas molestias para traerme a este mundo. – Dijo con arrepentimiento inclinándose en señal de disculpa ante él, cuando levantó el rostro se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero aquella extraña conversación que había escuchado momentos antes de quedar inconsciente volvió a su memoria, obligándola a detenerse. – Es cierto… - Murmuró girándose a ver a Phantom. – Cuando me desmallé…escuché una conversación extraña acerca de una batalla, y mencionaron el nombre de Ginta-kun… -

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Phantom sorprendido interrumpiéndola. - ¿Conoces a Ginta? –

-¿Eh? S-Sí. – Respondió Yumeko ligeramente confundida por la reacción de Phantom.

-Ya veo… ¿Es tu amigo? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Bu-Bueno…podría decirse que sí. – Respondió nerviosa mientras inconscientemente desviaba la mirada. – Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, pero…digamos que ahora tenemos una relación "especial". –

-¿Oh? Suena interesante, ¿podrías contarme esa historia? – Preguntó Phantom con cierta curiosidad reflejada en su expresión.

-¿E-Eh? B-Bueno…sí… - Asintió ligeramente nerviosa ante la total atención que Phantom le prestaba.

 ** _*Castillo Reginrave*_**

-¡Increíble! ¡Nunca imaginé que Dorothy fuera tan fuerte! – Exclamó un chico de 14 años con el cabello largo atado en una coleta de color rubio, piel morena clara y ojos azules verdoso que vestía una playera desmangada azul marino con dos bandas negras en los brazos: una en las muñecas y otra en los bíceps, pantalones beige hasta el tobillo pompones de la parte inferior, un cinturón oscuro de cuero grueso con una hebilla plateada, una cadena con una placa de perro en su cuello y botines color azul oscuro y blanco que tenían clavos de plata como adorno.

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy, Gin-tan! ¡Ese tonto Alfil no era nada para mí! – Exclamó una chica de 16 años de cabello pelirrojo largo atado en dos trenzas adornadas con joyas de color purpura oscuro, piel pálida y ojos rojos que usaba un gorro de color negro con una bola en el extremo, un vestido debajo de las rodillas del mismo color que el gorro con mangas abullonadas, un gran arco en su espalda baja y una apertura del lado izquierdo que sube hasta la cadera, la parte superior era de color blanca y de cuello con una joya púrpura oscuro en el centro, sus botas y guantes eran de diseño similar al vestido y tenía diversos accesorios con ella.

-Es bueno saber que pudieron encargarse de todo en nuestra ausencia. – Respondió Ginta sonriéndole a Dorothy.

-¡Yo también gané mi batalla, Ginta! – Exclamó rápidamente una chica de 14 años con cabello corto azul oscuro, de ojos marrón y piel blanca que vestía una tipo sudadera rosa claro con cierres en los hombros con una blusa de cuello color rosa oscuro pálido con bordes blancos y cierre, un short rosa oscuro pálido y del mismo tipo de la sudadera, calcetines rosas de algodón, zapatillas blancas con la punta color rosa oscuro pálido, tacón bajo y una bolita de algodón blanca adorándolos, en su pecho llevaba una figurilla de un mono de nieve azul claro, un colgante en pico enganchado a su short, unos anillos en sus manos de plata y un moño rosa con franjas blancas tipo cierre del lado derecho.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, felicidades Snow, sabía que eras fuerte después de todo. – Respondió Ginta mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Ginta! – Exclamó Snow sonriente.

-Por cierto… - Dijo un chico de 14 años con cabello corto negro, piel morena y ojos negros con tres marcas en cada mejilla similares a los bigotes de un felino que usaba una playera desmangada verde, un pantalón color mostaza con el dibujo de una especie de Sol color bermellón en la pierna izquierda, un cinturón de cuero grueso color negro, una muñequera negra en su mano izquierda, una venda blanca en su muñeca derecha, una cadena con la figurilla de una pala en su mano izquierda y zapatos cafés con un pico plateado en el centro. - ¿Dónde está Alviss? –

-Dijo que iría a caminar un rato por el bosque con Belle. – Respondió Dorothy mirándolo.

-¿Y Nanashi-san? – Preguntó Snow percatándose de que el nombrado no estaba en la habitación.

-Probablemente esté ligando por ahí como siempre. – Respondió el pelinegro restándole importancia.

-Vamos Jack, ¿no será que estás celoso de Nanashi? – Preguntó Ginta mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó indignado Jack.

-¿Enserio? – Apoyó Snow mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara al igual que Ginta.

-Sí, sí, probablemente estás celoso de Nanashi por lo que te ocurrió con esa chica contra la que perdiste. – Agregó Dorothy mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

Jack sintió como su rostro repentinamente se sonrojó intensamente. - ¡YA CALLENSE TODOS! – Exclamó totalmente avergonzado, haciendo que los tres chicos comenzaran a reírse a carcajadas de él. - ¡Dejen de reírse, maldita sea! – Gritó sintiendo cómo su sonrojo aumentaba al igual que su vergüenza.

 ** _*Bosque en las cercanías del Castillo Reginrave*_**

Por los bosques cercanos al Castillo de Reginrave se podía admirar a un chico de 16 años con cabello un poco largo en picos de color azulado, ojos azules mar y piel pálida tonificada con dos triángulos boca abajo color melocotón bajo su ojo izquierdo que usaba una camisa blanca con rayas azules desde los hombros hacia los brazos, con cremalleras en los hombros y cuello azul con un borde blanco, pantalones negros con una cadena totémica en el lado izquierdo y zapatos blancos con clavos metálicos en ellos. A su lado volaba felizmente un hada de cabello corto azul claro, ojos azul oscuro y piel blanca que vestía un leotardo púrpura con la parte de arriba blanca con forma de encaje y una rosa de color rosado claro en el centro, una falda transparente encima y alas de color amarillo transparente.

-¡Hoy hace un buen clima, Al! – Exclamó el hada con felicidad girándose a verlo.

-Sí, tienes razón, Belle. – Respondió Alviss dedicándole una sonrisa cálida. - ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Tenemos la tarde libre. –

-Veamos...cualquier lugar es perfecto si voy contigo, Al. – Respondió Belle sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-Ya veo…bueno, en ese caso, disfrutemos del paisaje. – Dijo Alviss regresando su vista al camino que recorrían.

-¡Vale! – Respondió Belle sentándose en el hombro de Alviss.

 ** _*Castillo Lestarva*_**

-Eh, interesante… - Murmuró Phantom después de oír la historia de Yumeko. – Creo que he encontrado a la persona perfecta. –

-¿Disculpa? – Preguntó confundida ante las palabras de Phantom.

-Verás Yumeko, aquí en MÄR Heaven estamos en medio de una batalla llamada "War Game" entre nosotros, el Chess no Koma, contra el equipo MÄR. – Explicó Phantom mirándola. – Cómo podrás ver, es solo una batalla de juego, nada real, y me gustaría que lucharas de nuestro lado para ganar este…juego. –

-¿Yo? Es imposible, no tengo poder en absoluto, sólo les causaría problemas. – Dijo Yumeko negando con la cabeza. – No podría… -

-Estás equivocada Yumeko, eres perfecta para formar parte del Chess no Koma. – Interrumpió Phantom mirándola. – Además, ¿no te gustaría ver a Ginta? –

-¿Ginta-kun…está aquí? – Preguntó confundida.

-Sí, si llegas a participar en el War Game, estoy seguro de que podrás reunirte ahí con Ginta. – Agregó Phantom mirándola fijamente. - ¿No te gustaría verlo lo antes posible? –

-¿Ver…a Ginta? ¿De verdad podré verlo si participo en el War Game? – Preguntó esperanzada de poder ver finalmente un rostro conocido en aquél extraño lugar.

-Sí, te lo aseguro. – Respondió Phantom con seguridad.

-Podré ver a Ginta si participo… - Murmuró para sí misma pensativa. - ¡Sí, está bien! ¡Participaré en el War Game como parte del Chess no Koma! – Exclamó con firmeza.

Phantom, al ver esto, sonrió complacido. – Sabía decisión, Yumeko. – Respondió mirándola. – Pero, existen unas pequeñas condiciones para que puedas participar en el War Game. –

-¿Condiciones? ¿Cuáles? – Preguntó al no comprender sus palabras en su totalidad.

-Para poder pelear junto al Chess no Koma, debes ganarte uno de los rangos Torre, Alfil o Caballo. – Explicó Phantom mirándola. – Y para poder ganarlo, deberás luchar contra un integrante del Chess no Koma, de esa manera, podremos asignarte un rango justo a tu poder. –

-Un rango…pero nunca he peleado. – Respondió Yumeko ligeramente dudosa. – Además, no tengo ningún ÄRM para pelear… -

-Claro que los tienes. – Interrumpió Phantom mirándola con una sonrisa. – Esos accesorios que cargas contigo son ÄRMs. –

-¿Estos? – Preguntó confundida mostrando sus accesorios. – Pero…solo son objetos normales. –

-No, todos ellos son ÄRMs poderosos y raros. – Respondió Phantom. – Estoy seguro de que contienen un enorme poder mágico en su interior. –

-ÄRMs… - Murmuró mirando sus objetos preciados. – Pero estos son… - Dijo en un murmullo. – Pero no sé activarlos o usarlos…mucho menos sé pelear con ellos. –

-No tienes que preocuparte, nosotros te entrenaremos para eso. – Dijo Phantom poniéndose de pie mientras tronaba sus dedos. – Pozun. –

Una luz azul brilló en el lugar y poco después un monstruo pequeño en forma de dragón y dinosauro color morado apareció en la habitación.

-¿Me llamó, Phantom-sama? – Preguntó el monstruo con una sonrisa ligeramente tétrica.

-Sí, por favor Pozun, infórmales a los integrantes de MÄR que la batalla de mañana se retrasará unos días, y cuando haya una fecha exacta para retomar el War Game se les avisará. – Explicó Phantom mirando al monstruo.

-Sí, como ordene, Phantom-sama. – Respondió Pozun extendiendo su mano izquierda al frente. - _¡Andarta! –_ Exclamó apareciendo nuevamente aquél resplandor azul para desaparecer del lugar.

-¿Phantom-sama? – Murmuró Yumeko confundida. - ¿Quién eres tú, Phantom? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-Sólo soy uno de los encargados de este juego, pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ahora sígueme. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Seguirte? ¿A dónde? – Preguntó confundida.

-Al Portal de Entrenamiento. – Respondió Phantom mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa. – No puedes luchar contra uno de nosotros sin estar preparada para una batalla, ¿no es así? –

-Phantom… - Murmuró impresionada por su amabilidad. – Gracias. –

-No tienes nada que agradecer, venga, vamos. – Respondió Phantom comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por la castaña, quien admiraba la arquitectura interior del Castillo Lestarva con ilusión, todo aquello era tan nuevo y misterioso para ella que la hacía sentirse emocionada por estar en un lugar como ese...tan desconocido e interesante, que la hacía sentir la necesidad de explorarlo todo. Pero ahora su meta era sólo una: entrenar para dominar el poder de sus ÄRMs, ganar un lugar dentro del Chess no Koma, y participar en aquél juego llamado "War Game" para ver al joven de rubios cabellos y orbes azules verdoso de nombre Toramizu Ginta.

Antes de darse cuenta, la chica notó que habían llegado a una sala donde habitaban algunas personas extrañas y algo aterradoras que la llevaron a esconderse detrás de Phantom, quien soltó una risa ante dicha acción.

-No tienes por qué temer, ellos también forman parte del Chess no Koma. – Dijo Phantom mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa para después mirar a los demás. – Chicos, ella es Yumeko, está aquí actualmente como Peón para entrenar y volverse parte de nosotros. Denle la bienvenida. –

Todos inmediatamente miraron a Yumeko con expresiones de indiferencia, emoción y diversión, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera ligeramente, nuevamente Phantom le sonrió para tranquilizarla, logrando que ella saliera de detrás suyo para ver a los demás.

-E-Espero llevarme bien con ustedes… - Murmuró temerosa inclinándose ante ellos.

-Oye Phantom, ¿quién es esta? – Preguntó una mujer rubia de traje rojo molesta. – No siento ningún poder mágico en ella. –

-Yo tampoco siento nada especial en ella. – Preguntó un hombre con cabeza de calabaza atado en una cruz de metal. - ¿Qué significa todo esto, Phantom? –

-Sólo confíen en ella, aunque no lo parezca, Yumeko tiene un gran poder consigo. – Respondió Phantom con serenidad.

-¿Lo crees? Yo no veo nada especial en esa mocosa. – Respondió un chico de piel blanca y cabello azul violeta con tres ojos.

-Lo único que hará es estorbar. – Apoyó otro con cabello negro, piel morena y traje chino.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, ustedes sólo limítense a seguir mis órdenes. – Replicó Phantom con un tono de voz tranquilo pero amenazador. – Y una cosa más…no vayan a lastimarla, de lo contrario me veré obligado a castigarlos. – Finalizó continuando su camino.

-¡Ah, espera…! – Exclamó Yumeko corriendo para alcanzarlo, saliendo ambos de aquella habitación.

-Tch, ¿quién se cree ese Phantom? – Reprochó el menor de tres ojos. – Mira que darnos ese tipo de órdenes… -

-¡Eso me enfada! ¡¿Cómo puede darle tanta importancia a una chiquilla fea e inútil como esa?! – Replicó la mujer rubia molesta. – Me da asco. -

-Bueno, dudo que esa chica sea de los gustos raros de Phantom. – Respondió otro hombre de máscara.

-Como sea, debe de tener algo que llamó demasiado la atención de Phantom. – Agregó el hombre pelinegro. – De lo contrario no estaría protegiéndola de esa manera. –

-Sólo nos resta esperar a ver qué tiene esa Peón que ha "cautivado" a Phantom. – Dijo el hombre calabaza.

-Disculpa a los demás, no están acostumbrados a los rostros nuevos. – Dijo Phantom mirando a Yumeko con una sonrisa mientras continuaban caminando.

Yumeko negó con la cabeza. – Está bien, no me molesta. – Respondió sonriéndole. – Pero dime, ¿a dónde me llevas? –

-Ya casi llegamos, así que contén tu curiosidad un poco más. – Dijo Phantom sin detener su caminata.

-Sí… - Murmuró Yumeko aburrida.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una sala vacía, Yumeko se confundió de esto pero entró una vez que Phantom se lo indicó, el peliblanco cerró la puerta detrás de sí una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro.

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Yumeko confundida.

-Vas a entrenar. – Respondió sacando un ÄRM de su bolsillo. – Este es un Dimension ÄRM que lleva a un Portal de Entrenamiento, lo activaré para que ambos entremos y comencemos tu primer entrenamiento, ¿estás lista? -

-¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? – Murmuró confundida.

-Sí, debemos empezar lo antes posible para que puedas ingresar al War Game, ¿no es así? – Respondió Phantom mirándola.

-Bueno…si lo pones de esa manera… - Murmuró entendiendo el punto de vista de Phantom. – Bien, lo haré. –

-Me gusta tu determinación, vamos entonces. – Dijo Phantom activando el Dimension ÄRM, el cual abrió una puerta de energía en espiral de colores grises frente a ellos, Yumeko miró dicha puerta un tanto dudosa, Phantom notó esto, por lo que la tomó del hombro y le sonrió en signo de que todo estaría bien. Yumeko, confiando ciegamente en el peliblanco, avanzó unos pasos hasta entrar en el portal, Phantom sonrió ante esto un tanto malicioso segundos antes de entrar en aquél portal también, el cual se cerró una vez que ambos entraron en él.

 ** _*Castillo Reginrave*_**

-Ummm... ¿Están todos los integrantes de MÄR presentes? – Preguntó Pozun apareciendo en el Castillo de Reginrave con su típica sonrisa en cara.

-Sí, estamos todos. – Respondió Ginta apuntando a Dorothy, Snow, Alviss, Jack, Nanashi y Alan.

-Bien, tengo noticias de Phantom-sama. – Comenzó Pozun mirándolos. – Por órdenes de él, el War Game tomará un descanso indefinido. –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Alviss confundido. - ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón? –

-Eso yo tampoco lo sé, solamente estoy siguiendo las órdenes de Phantom-sama. – Respondió Pozun. – Podrían aprovechar este receso indefinido para entrenar para la tercera batalla, yo mismo vendré a informarles cuándo se retomará el War Game. – Prosiguió levantando su mano. – Ahora me retiro. _¡Andarta! –_ Exclamó desapareciendo del Castillo.

-Qué raro… ¿Por qué Phantom tomaría esta decisión repentina? – Murmuró Dorothy confundida.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. – Respondió Alviss pensativo. - ¿Qué estará planeando? –

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. – Interrumpió Ginta girándose a verlos sonriente. – Deberíamos escuchar las palabras de Pozun y entrenar todos estos días para cuando el War Game se reanude. –

-Digno del Capitán. – Respondió Jack mirándolo. - ¡Bien, yo te sigo, Ginta! –

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo. – Agregó Alan mirándolos. - ¡Vayamos a entrenar! –

-¡Sí! – Exclamaron todos al unisón.

 _Todos se esfuerzan duro para ganar las dolorosas batallas, aunque es triste y duro no cesan en su decisión de traer la paz a ese maravilloso mundo. Aun así, se ciegan en sus ideales que no imaginan lo que está por suceder…la siguiente batalla será dura para todos, más cuando si se trata de luchar contra alguien tan importante para Ginta…pero, eso es otra historia más._

 _El Sol se está poniendo, el Sol que define el inicio del entrenamiento duro de dos personas que pronto se reencontrarán, dentro de una terrible coincidencia._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Otro fic más que entra a mi colección de proyectos inconclusos! XDDD Ok'ya...en fin, hace unas semanas comencé a ver MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance junto a mi novio, y me quedé prendida de la historia :cofcofydeAlvisscofcof: que me dio por comenzar este fic XDD en fin, no diré lo que usualmente digo porque cuando la inspiración se agote quedaré en shock al igual que con los otros TwT pero trataré de sacarlos adelante OwO7**

 **Bueno...espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de mi fic, cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, crítica CONSTRUCTIVA, aclaración y demás siempre serán bienvenidas en los reviews C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**

 **PD: Este fanfic será más tipo Spin-off, es decir, no lo acoplaré exactamente al anime/manga como usualmente lo hago, la historia principal (Chess no Koma vs MÄR) se mantendrá firme, pero los sucesos podrán variar mucho de los originales. Así que espero que no me maten XDDDD**


	2. Quiero Verte

**-MÄR: ANOTHER LOST STORY-**

 **Capítulo 2: "Quiero Verte"**

-¿Esto es…un Portal de Entrenamiento? – Murmuró Yumeko asombrada mirando el panorama: estaba en unas pequeñas ruinas antiguas con algunos árboles frutales alrededor, a la lejanía había un acantilado junto a una cascada que caía 20 metros abajo hacia una especie de mar, todo estaba silencioso y solamente ellos dos se encontraban ahí.

-Así es, este lugar es un espacio únicamente para nosotros. – Respondió Phantom mirándola.

-Ya veo… - Murmuró emocionada por el lugar. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo empezamos? –

-Bueno, primero debes aprender a activar tus ÄRMs. – Respondió Phantom mirándola. – Para lograrlo, primero debemos saber qué tipo de ÄRM son y cuál es su nombre. –

-¿Tipos de ÄRM? – Murmuró mirando sus ojos. - ¿Y cómo lo sabré? –

-A juzgar por su apariencia…puedo asegurar que todos son Guardian ÄRM. – Respondió Phantom viendo detenidamente cada uno de los objetos de la chica.

-¿Guardian ÄRM? – Preguntó confundida.

-Sí, con ellos puedes invocar guardianes que obedezcan tu palabra fielmente. – Explicó Phantom sonriente. – Pero…no logro reconocer alguno de ellos, ¿tienes alguna idea de sus nombres? –

Yumeko negó con la cabeza. – Pero…conozco a cada una de las criaturas grabadas en ellos. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Puedes decírmelos? – Preguntó Phantom mirándola.

-Sí. – Respondió mostrando sus anillos. – Este en mi dedo anular es Leviathan y el de mi dedo índice es Byakko, el de mi brazalete es Seiryuu y el de mi cadena es Kyuubi no Kitsune, el que está enganchado a mi short de esta cadena es Yamanata no Orochi y finalmente…este en mi cuello es Suzaku, mi tesoro más preciado. – Dijo tomando dicho collar en su mano, acariciándolo sutilmente.

-Ya veo…conoces cada uno a la perfección, me gusta. – Dijo Phantom mirándolos. – Bien, ahora que sabemos el tipo de ÄRM y su nombre, vayamos al paso dos: sacar tu poder mágico. –

-¿Sacar mi poder mágico? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Y cómo lo haré? –

-Es simple, yo te atacaré con ataques débiles mientras tú intentas concentrar tu poder mágico, una vez que sientas que has acumulado una buena cantidad, liberarás a uno de tus guardianes para medir tu potencial. – Explicó Phantom sencillamente. - ¿Preparada? –

-¡Sí! – Exclamó Yumeko alejándose un poco de Phantom.

-Bien, entonces comencemos. – Dijo el peliblanco levantando su mano derecha al frente. – _¡Nature ÄRM Crystal Rain! –_

Pequeños cristales comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de Phantom instantáneamente, el chico apuntó hacia Yumeko y dichos objetos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la castaña como una lluvia intensa.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Yumeko al ver los cristales aproximándose a ella. - ¡Rayos…! – Exclamó comenzando a correr para huir de dichos objetos.

-¡Tienes que concentrarte en acumular tu poder mágico! – Exclamó Phantom aumentando la velocidad de sus cristales.

-¡Aún si dices eso, yo…! ¡Wah! – Exclamó cuando uno de los cristales le rozó la pierna izquierda causándole un raspón. – Son filosos… - Murmuró asustándose ligeramente. - ¡Dijiste que serían ataques débiles, Phantom! –

-¡Lo son, esto no es nada comparado con los ÄRMs que posees! ¡Vamos, acumula tu poder mágico para que invoques uno! – Exclamó con una sonrisa. - ¡Si no te das prisa, mi Crystal Rain te alcanzará y saldrás herida! – Dijo aumentando más la velocidad de su ataque.

-¡Maldición…! – Exclamó comenzando a correr más rápido. – _"Maldición… ¡Vamos, poder mágico! ¡Rápido…acumúlate rápido…! –_ Pensó escondiéndose en las ruinas. – Bien, aquí estoy a salvo… - En ese momento algunos cristales comenzaron a caer de improviso desde el cielo, hiriéndola en los brazos y piernas. - ¡Rayos! – Exclamó echándose a correr nuevamente. - _"¿Eh? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cuándo me volví tan ágil…?" –_

-¡Si te desconcentras y no reúnes tu poder mágico, jamás podrás vencer siquiera un ÄRM débil como este! – Exclamó Phantom mirándola correr.

-¡Waaah! – Gritó cuando fue herida por otros de los cristales de Phantom. – _"No…ahora no es el momento de estar divagando en mi mente… ¡Debo reunir mi poder mágico rápido! ¡De lo contrario…esos cristales me matarán enserio!" –_

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-¡Gin-ta-chan! – Exclamó una Yumeko de 6 años saltando a la espalda del rubio, quien estaba sentado en la sala de su casa viendo tranquilamente la televisión._

 _-¡Wah! ¡Me asustaste, Yume-chan! – Exclamó un Ginta de la misma edad asustado, girándose a ver a la niña castaña. - ¿Cómo entraste? –_

 _-Tu papá dejó la puerta abierta. – Respondió con simpleza Yumeko. – Así que entré. –_

 _-Ehh, ya veo… - Murmuró Ginta pensativo. – Por cierto, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar…? –_

 _Yumeko negó con la cabeza. – Mamá volvió a recaer…la llevaron al hospital, pero dijeron que no podía entrar con ella esta vez, así que me mandaron a casa…pero no quería estar sola, así que vine aquí. –_

 _-Yume-chan… - Murmuró Ginta mirándola preocupado. – No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto tu madre se recuperará. –_

 _-Sí… - Murmuró Yumeko decaída mientras se recargaba en el pecho del rubio. – Gracias, Gin-chan… -_

 _Ginta negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y la abrazaba. – Está bien, puedes desahogarte…definitivamente yo nunca te dejaré sola, Yume-chan…te lo prometo. –_

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-"Sí…siempre fue así, yo lloraba y él me abrazaba tratando de consolarme…pero ahora ya no puedo seguir siendo una chica débil…tengo que concentrar mi poder mágico para invocar uno de mis ÄRMs…debo hacerlo, ¡tengo que hacerlo! Por él… ¡Por Ginta-kun! ¡Debo hacerlo por él!" –_ Una ligera aura azul comenzó a rodear a Yumeko en ese momento. – _"¿Qué es esto…? ¿Este es…el poder mágico?" -_ Phantom notó aquella aura que la rodeaba y sonrió complacido, por lo que aumentó tanto el tamaño como la velocidad de sus cristales que seguían a la castaña. – _"Maldición…a este paso me van a alcanzar… ¿Con esta cantidad podré invocar un ÄRM?" –_ Pensó mirando de reojo los cristales de Phantom que la seguían, se distrajo por unos momentos que no notó las piedras frente a ella y cayó al suelo de golpe, se giró rápidamente para darse cuenta que aquellos cristales estaban por caer sobre ella, por lo que se asustó. – _"¡Me van a matar!" –_ Pensó aterrada cubriéndose con sus manos, notando su pulsera. – _¡Gua-Guardian ÄRM…Seiryuu! –_ Exclamó desesperada.

El brazalete de Yumeko brilló y rápidamente apareció frente a ella un dragón antiguo azul con pequeñas garras y una enorme cola, Seiryuu golpeó con su cola los cristales para destruirlos y protegerla.

-Esto es… - Murmuró Yumeko atónita.

-Qué maravilloso Guardian ÄRM, Yumeko. – Dijo Phantom emocionado mientras miraba al dragón. – Estoy impresionado, nunca creí que llegaría a ver este tipo de Guardianes. –

-Seiryuu… - Murmuró Yumeko sentándose en el suelo mientras miraba al dragón. - ¿Mi Guardian ÄRM…? – En ese momento Seiryuu brilló con fuerza y regresó a su forma de brazalete, el cual nuevamente apareció en la muñeca de Yumeko.

-Felicidades Yumeko, lograste concentrar tu poder mágico para invocar un guardián, aunque fue una pequeña cantidad. – Dijo Phantom mientras se acercaba a ella y le extendía su mano derecha para ayudarla.

-Phantom… - Murmuró tomando la mano del peliblanco para levantarse. – Gracias, Phantom. –

-Bien, ahora que has aprendido a concentrar tu poder mágico…lo siguiente será enseñarte a administrarlo para usar tus ÄRMs debidamente. –

-¡Sí! – Exclamó Yumeko sonriéndole. _– "Espérame un poco más Ginta-kun, pronto iré a verte en el War Game…" –_ Pensó, estaba entusiasmada de que pronto vería a su amigo que había desaparecido hacia algunas semanas repentinamente.

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-¡Buen día, Koyuki-chan! – Exclamó Yumeko entrando al aula, vestía un uniforme escolar que consistía en una blusa marinera blanca de manga corta con dos líneas azules en el doblez de las mangas y en la parte superior de la blusa, una corbata roja corta amarrada estilo moño, una falda azul marino tableada un poco arriba de la rodilla, calcetones largos hasta el muslo negros y zapatillas de piso blancas con la punta roja, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta de lado con un listón rojo adornándolo._

 _-¡Yumeko-chan, viniste! – Exclamó emocionada la chica de cabello azul oscuro corto, ojos marrones y piel blanca que vestía el mismo uniforme, pero con calcetones blancos, el cabello suelto y un broche beige con una cruz en la corbata. - ¡Ha pasado un tiempo! –_

 _-Bueno, no podía regresar a Tokio hasta que recibiera la última parte de la herencia de mamá. – Respondió la castaña sobándose la nuca. – Aunque es relativamente poco… - Murmuró desviando la mirada con un tic en el ojo. – Ni siquiera sé por qué gastó tanto dinero en esa caja fuerte para guardar semejante miseria… -_

 _-Como pensaba…Chiyo-san realmente es idéntica al papá de Ginta, casi podría jurar que son hermanos. – Respondió Koyuki con una gota en la cabeza._

 _-Me pregunto si los habrán separado al nacer… - Murmuró Yumeko pensativa. – Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿dónde está Ginta-kun? –_

 _-¿Eh? – Murmuró Koyuki mirándola confundida._

 _-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Koyuki-chan? – Preguntó mirándola._

 _-¿No te has enterado? – Preguntó la peliazul._

 _-¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Volvieron a encerrarlo en el gimnasio? –_

 _-No. – Respondió rápidamente en negación._

 _-¿Entonces qué? Dime. –_

 _-Ya veo, aún no lo sabes… ¿Acaso no has hablado con la mamá de Ginta? – Preguntó Koyuki mirándola._

 _-¿Con Kukuri-san? No, para nada. – Dijo negando con la cabeza. – Vine directa desde Hikarigaoka. –_

 _-Ahora entiendo… - Murmuró Koyuki pensativa._

 _-Dime, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Dónde está Ginta-kun? – Preguntó ligeramente preocupada._

 _-Hace unos días una cosa rara apareció a mitad del salón y abrió una puerta, Ginta dijo que era la entrada al mundo que siempre había soñado, así que entró y desapareció. – Explicó Koyuki mirándola. – Desde entonces nadie ha sabido nada de él. –_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Gin-Ginta…desapareció…? – Murmuró atónita, dejando caer su mochila. – "E-Es mentira, ¿verdad…? ¿Por qué…? Papá desapareció, Kakeru-kun despareció, y ahora hasta Ginta-kun se ha ido… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?!" –_

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

-Gin…ta… - Murmuró levantándose del suelo con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y heridas causadas por los constantes ataques de Phantom.

-¡Vamos, Yumeko! ¡Tienes que concentrar más poder mágico! Con esa débil cantidad serías derrotada fácilmente hasta por la Torre más débil. – Dijo Phantom mirándola a la distancia. - ¡Ahora levántate y enfréntame con todo tu poder mágico! ¡De lo contrario, no verás a Ginta! –

-Ginta… - Murmuró mirando de reojo a Phantom. – _"Es cierto…tengo que ganar un puesto en el Chess no Koma…sólo así podré ver a Ginta-kun…" –_ Yumeko se levantó lentamente y con dificultad, su cuerpo que nuevamente se sentía pesado le dolía terriblemente, sentía la necesidad de abandonar el entrenamiento y volver a la comodidad de su casa, pero sus ganas de ver a Ginta eran mayores…quería verlo, deseaba verlo, necesitaba verlo…y esos sentimientos le daban la fuerza que necesitaba para levantarse otra vez.

-Eso es, ahora muéstrame qué tienes. – Dijo Phantom mirándola. - _¡Ein, Drei! –_ El peliblanco invocó a dos guardianes: Ein era una criatura de caballería acorazada que ataca con una lanza larga, mientras que Drei era un monstruo de madera construido muscularmente.

-Maldición… - Murmuró Yumeko mirando las criaturas. - ¿Cómo puedes invocar dos guardianes y estar tan fresco…? –

-Eso es porque sé administrar mi poder mágico en mis ÄRMs, justo lo que tú debes hacer ahora si no quieres que mis guardianes te asesinen. – Dijo Phantom mirándola con una sonrisa.

-No lo harían, ¿verdad? – Preguntó algo temerosa mirándolo. En ese momento Ein blandió su lanza contra Yumeko con fuerza, la chica logró esquivarla a duras penas saltando al lado, lastimándose nuevamente su brazo que ya sangraba. – Maldición… ¡¿Hablas enserio?! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie, comenzando a correr con las energías que no tenía. – _"¿Qué hago ahora? Phantom no muestra una pizca de preocupación porque sus guardianes realmente podrían matarme…tengo que defenderme si quiero sobrevivir… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Soy débil, estoy muy lastimada y mi poder mágico no alcanza para invocar alguno de mis ÄRMs que pueda defenderme de dos guardianes a la vez…"_ ¡AHH! – Exclamó cuando Drei la golpeó por un lado con fuerza, haciéndola rebotar en una pared de las ruinas en el lugar. – Maldición… _"Ginta-kun, tengo miedo…mucho miedo… voy a morir, ¡voy a morir aquí…!" –_

* * *

 ** _"No te rindas, Yume-chan."_**

 ** _"¡No permitiré que mueras!"_**

 ** _"Confía en mí, ¿vale?"_**

 ** _"¡No dejaré que lastimes a Yume-chan!"_**

 ** _"¡Yo…definitivamente te protegeré!"_**

* * *

- _"Ginta…" –_ Pensó al borde de las lágrimas viendo como ambos guardianes se acercaban a ella.

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-¡Te voy a alcanzar, Yume-chan! – Exclamó un Ginta de 7 años que vestía una playera naranja de manga corta, un short gris oscuro hasta las rodillas, calcetines blancos y tenis negros con naranja a juego que corría alegremente dentro del bosque._

 _-¡Mo~, no es justo, Gin-chan! – Exclamó una Yumeko de 6 años de cabello corto atado en dos trenzas que vestía una blusa de manga corta blanca con un jumper de mezclilla hasta las rodillas, calcetines blancos y zapatillas de piso negras que corría frustrada detrás del rubio. - ¡Vas demasiado rápido, espérame! –_

 _-¡No! ¡Se supone que debes atraparme, Yume-chan! – Exclamó Ginta mirándola de reojo sin prestarle atención al camino._

 _-¡Me rindo, Gin-chan! ¡Así que espérame! ¡Por favor! – Exclamó Yumeko mostrando cansancio._

 _-¡No caeré en ese truco tan viejo, Yume-chan! – Repitió el chico con una risa inocente sin detenerse._

 _-¡Gin-chan…espera! Por favor… - Dijo con la voz ahogada al sentir que el aire le faltaba. – Me siento…mal… - Murmuró cayendo de rodillas al suelo. –_

 _-¡Atrápame, Yume-chan! – Exclamó inocentemente girándose a verla. - ¿Yume-chan? – Murmuró al ver que no lo seguía, la buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarla de rodillas jadeando mientras intentaba tomar aire forzadamente. - ¡Yume-chan! – Exclamó preocupado regresando rápidamente a su lado. - ¿Qué tienes, Yume-chan? No me digas que es tu enfermedad de nuevo… -_

 _-Necesito mi medicina, Gin-chan… - Le dijo con dificultad mirándolo de reojo. – Está en mi bolsa… -_

 _-Pero… ¿Dónde está tu bolsa? – Preguntó preocupado buscándola por todos lados._

 _-¿Eh? – Murmuró al darse cuenta de que no la llevaba. – Debí dejarla en el campamento… -_

 _-Esto es malo, si no vamos rápido por tu medicina podrías recaer. – Murmuró Ginta preocupado. - ¡Tenemos que volver! – Exclamó levantándose. – Pero… ¿Dónde estamos? – Murmuró al ver que, por haber corrido sin ver el camino, habían terminado perdidos en el interior del bosque._

 _-Gin-chan… - Murmuró aferrándose a la playera del chico. – Tengo miedo…mucho miedo… - Murmuró con cansancio y dificultad._

 _-No te rindas, Yume-chan. – Dijo Ginta mirándola con una sonrisa a pesar de sentirse preocupado y angustiado por dentro. - ¡No permitiré que mueras! –_

 _-Gin-chan… - Murmuró mirándolo, tratando de sonar calmada. – Eso es imposible…porque eres un llorón y un debilucho…no puedes hacerlo. –_

 _-Tal vez sea así, pero daré lo mejor de mí para cuidarte. – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza. – Confía en mí, ¿vale? –_

 _-Gin-chan… - Murmuró mirándolo fijamente. – "Tonto… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando estás tan preocupado?" -_

 _En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de unas ramas quebrándose, ambos giraron rápidamente hacia el lugar para darse cuenta de que un lobo salvaje los miraba fijamente mientras los asechaba._

 _-Un lobo… - Murmuró Ginta sorprendido._

 _-¿Eh…? – Murmuró Yumeko totalmente asustada, rápidamente apretó la playera de Ginta con fuerza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y comenzaba a jadear. – Tengo miedo…Gin-chan… -_

 _-Yume-chan… - Murmuró mirando cómo comenzaba a llorar desesperada. Ginta sentía mucho miedo en su interior, sus piernas y manos temblaban del miedo y quería soltarse llorando…pero sabía que ese no era el momento de ser un debilucho. – "Sí no protejo a Yume-chan… ¿Quién lo hará?" – Pensó tomando el valor suficiente como para recoger una vara del suelo. - ¡No dejaré que lastimes a Yume-chan! – Exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras salía corriendo hacia el lobo para golpearlo con la vara._

 _El lobo rápidamente golpeó a Ginta con su cola para tumbarlo en el suelo y poder correr hacia la niña indefensa que lloraba con terror de rodillas en el suelo, el felino se preparó para atacarla con sus garras cuando el rubio la empujó para cubrirla con su cuerpo, recibiendo el arañazo en su espalda. A pesar del dolor, Ginta tomó nuevamente la vara y golpeó con fuerza al lobo en el rostro para después lanzarle tierra en los ojos cegándolo por unos momentos, rápidamente tomó a Yumeko de la mano y corrió a toda prisa jalándola con él lejos de ahí._

 _-¡Gin-chan…tu espalda…! – Exclamó con dificultad Yumeko mirando la herida que sangraba en la espalda del chico._

 _-No es nada, ¡estoy bien! – Respondió Ginta con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa sin detenerse._

 _-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Estás sangrando, estoy segura de que duele mucho! – Exclamó preocupada. - ¡No digas que estás bien cuando tus ojos tienen lágrimas! –_

 _-Estoy bien, Yume-chan…sí dejo que Koyuki-chan y tú me protejan siempre me sentiré mal. – Dijo sin detenerse. – Por eso… ¡Yo…definitivamente te protegeré! –_

 _-Gin-chan… - Murmuró mirándolo sorprendida. – Ginta… - Repitió con una sonrisa llena de admiración._

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

- _"¡Es cierto…!" –_ Pensó Yumeko saltando a un lado para esquivar el ataque de Ein. – _"Ginta-kun siempre fue un chico torpe, llorón y débil…Koyuki-chan y yo lo defendíamos todo el tiempo mientras él lloraba…" –_ La castaña corrió detrás de unas ruinas para atraer la atención de ambos guardianes, una vez que Ein y Drei atacaron el lugar ella se escabulló por un pequeño túnel para escapar hacia el otro lado de las ruinas. – _"Pero aquella vez fue diferente…a pesar de que temblaba de miedo, su espalda dolía y sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, no cesó en su decisión de protegerme…él tomó mi mano, se enfrentó solo a un lobo y me salvó…ocultó su dolor y su miedo para mostrarme una sonrisa que me dijera 'todo está bien, yo te protegeré'…" –_ Cuando la chica salió del túnel, rápidamente escaló una especie de pirámide de escombros y observó desde la punta a los guardianes que se dirigían hacia ella. – _"Él niño llorón y débil tomó valor para protegerme y me mostró una sonrisa para tranquilizarme… ¡Así que no es momento de que me rinda! Mis sentimientos por Ginta no son falsos… ¡Y tampoco son débiles!" –_ Pensó mientras comenzaba a acumular su poder mágico. – Yo me volveré fuerte… ¡Yo…definitivamente voy a ver a Ginta en el War Game! –

-¡Ataquen! – Exclamó Phantom a la distancia.

Ein y Drei se prepararon para lanzar un ataque en conjunto contra la chica, quien solamente los observaba desde la cima. Una vez que ambos la atacaron y le tumbaron de la pirámide, esta se aferró al collar que había en su cuello mientras sus manos le temblaban.

 _-¡Guardian ÄRM…Suzaku! –_ Exclamó con sus voz temblorosa llena de miedo, en eso un fénix de fuego apareció y la salvó atrapándola en su espalda. Yumeko abrió los ojos y miró al animal que la cargaba y que, a pesar de estar hecho de fuego, no la dañaba en absoluto. - ¿Suzaku…? ¿Mi…guardián? – Murmuró con una sonrisa. – Acábalos, Suzaku. – Ordenó, a lo que el fénix chirrió como señal de obediencia y rápidamente se dirigió hacia los dos guardianes, lanzándoles una fuerte llamarada a ambos que los hizo volver a manos de Phantom en su forma de accesorio respectiva.

 _-_ Maravilloso, ¡espléndido, Yumeko! ¡Eso fue emocionante! – Exclamó Phantom admirando al fénix. - ¡Ese Guardián que tienes es magnífico! –

 _-_ Phantom… - Murmuró mirándolo, estaba tan dañada que había usado su última pizca de poder mágico en el ataque, por lo que Suzaku regresó a ser un collar y ella comenzó a caer con rapidez al suelo, pero fue atrapada por Phantom en el aire, quien la cargó en sus brazos y le sonrió. - ¿Phantom…? –

-Buen trabajo, descansemos por hoy. – Dijo con voz suave.

-Sí. – Asintió Yumeko con una sonrisa. – Gracias… -

-No agradezcas nada, vamos. – Dijo comenzando a caminar con ella en brazos hacia las ruinas para descansar en su sombra y comodidad.

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-¡Ginta!/¡Yumeko! – Exclamaron dos mujeres jóvenes preocupadas: la primera era de cabello largo y suelto rubio ceniza, de piel morena clara y ojos cafés oscuro, vestía una blusa de manga larga de cuello azul marino, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis a juego. La segunda era un poco más baja de cabello largo atado en una coleta alta de color café oscuro, piel clara y ojos dorados, vestía una blusa de manga media blanca, una falda lila de largo un poco abajo de las rodillas y zapatillas de piso negras._

 _-¡Mamá! – Exclamó Yumeko corriendo hacia la mujer castaña para abrazarla con fuerza mientras lloraba._

 _-¡Ginta! – Exclamó preocupada la mujer mirándolo. - ¡Estás muy herido! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?! –_

 _-Un lobo atacó a Yume-chan…y cuando la protegí me rasguñó. – Respondió Ginta al borde de las lágrimas, pero al ver que Yumeko lo miraba las retuvo y sonrió. - ¡Pero estoy bien! ¡No duele en absoluto! –_

 _-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ginta?! – Exclamó su madre mirándolo. – Te llevaré inmediatamente al hospital._

 _-Gin-chan… - Murmuró Yumeko mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos. – "¿Cómo puedes sonreír de esa manera…estando tan lastimado? Eres realmente un tonto, Gin-chan…" – La castaña se soltó de su madre y corrió a abrazar a Ginta mientras lloraba. - ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡TONTO! – Le gritó con dolor y preocupación en su voz. – ¡¿Por qué estás sonriendo?! ¡Te duele mucho, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Por qué no lloras entonces?! – Exclamó aferrándose más a él._

 _-Yumeko… - Murmuró su madre mirándola._

 _-Yumeko-chan… - Murmuró sorprendida la madre de Ginta._

 _-Porque...si lloro, entonces Yume-chan también llorará. – Dijo Ginta abrazándola mientras la veía con una sonrisa y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Yo no quiero que Yume-chan llore…así que no lloraré y te sonreiré, si hago eso…entonces Yume-chan también sonreirá, y yo quiero verte sonriendo. –_

 _-Gin-chan… - Murmuró Yumeko mirándolo. - ¡GIN-CHAN! – Exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba. – Te quiero mucho, Gin-chan… -_

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-"Ginta-kun…me he vuelto un poco más fuerte gracias a ti…" –_ Pensó Yumeko con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba la vista para ver el rostro del peliblanco y después recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Phantom. – _"Gracias por todo, Phantom-senpai…" –_

 ** _*Castillo de Reginrave*_**

La noche había caído en MÄR Heaven y todos dormían con paz y tranquilidad en el Castillo Reginrave. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Phantom, la pieza principal del Chess no Koma, había ordenado un receso indefinido en el War Game, al comienzo todos los integrantes del equipo de MÄR habían quedado consternados por la noticia tan repentina, pero después de que Ginta (con su energía habitual) diera la iniciativa de entrar en el Shuuren no Mon de Alan para entrenar, todos siguieron a su Capitán confiando en él.

En una de las ventanas de uno de los corredores del Castillo se encontraba Alviss sentado con su mano derecha apoyada en su rodilla izquierda, su rostro mostraba calma y miraba fijamente a la Luna, pero sus pensamientos estaban totalmente perdidos en otro lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, Alviss? – Preguntó Ginta mirándolo con una sonrisa ligera.

-¿Ginta? – Preguntó Alviss girándose a verlo algo desubicado, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia.

-¿Qué sucede, Alviss? – Preguntó Ginta recargándose en la ventana donde Alviss estaba sentado. - ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –

-No. – Respondió Alviss volviendo a mirar a la Luna.

-Ya veo… ¿Sigues divagando en las posibles respuestas a la decisión de Phantom para este receso? – Preguntó directamente mirándolo de reojo.

-Solamente me pareció extraño, no es típico de él. – Respondió Alviss sin míralo.

-¿Y qué tal si solamente quería descansar? – Dijo Ginta pensativo.

-Phantom no es del tipo de persona que descansaría en estos momentos. – Dijo Alviss mirándolo de reojo. – Debe estar tramando algo, y para el tiempo que ha pasado, debe ser algo muy malo. –

-Tal vez sólo estás exagerando, Alviss. – Dijo Ginta despreocupado. – Probablemente no es nada. –

-No subestimes a Phantom. – Interrumpió el peliazul saltando al suelo, dándole la espalda a Ginta. – Phantom es cruel y no tiene piedad ante nada, no debes tomarlo a la ligera. –

-Sigo diciendo que tal vez sólo sea tu imaginación, Alviss. – Dijo Ginta mirándolo.

Alviss lo miró de reojo unos momentos y luego volvió a darle la espalda. – A veces me pregunto si realmente tomas esto enserio. – Murmuró con decepción antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso a su habitación.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? – Murmuró Ginta a la nada confundido de las palabras de Alviss. – Por supuesto que lo tomo enserio…después de todo… - Dijo en un murmullo mientras apretaba sus puños. – El Chess no Koma es… -

 ** _*Castillo de Lestarva – 2 Días Después-_**

Dentro de una sala vacía en el Castillo Lestarva había un portal de energía espiral de colores del cual salieron Phantom y Yumeko. El peliblanco estaba fresco y con ligera suciedad en su ropa, mientras que Yumeko estaba llena de heridas, moretones, cortadas y rasguños por todo su cuerpo y su ropa estaba manchada de tierra, sangre y sudor.

-Felicidades Yumeko. – Dijo Phantom mirándola con una sonrisa. – Lograste terminar el entrenamiento. –

-Gracias, Phantom. – Respondió Yumeko sonriéndole. – Aunque estoy agotada… -

-Descansa aquí unos momentos, mandaré a alguien para que te trate con un Holy ÄRM. – Dijo Phantom mirándola.

-¿Holy ÄRM? – Preguntó confundida.

-Los Holy ÄRM tienen la habilidad de curar las maldiciones de los Darkness ÄRM. – Explicó el peliblanco. – Aunque también suelen ser usados como método de sanación. –

-Ya veo…existen muchos tipos de ÄRMs diferentes… - Murmuró sorprendida.

-Así es, ahora espera aquí. – Dijo caminando fuera de la sala. – Tengo que informarme de lo que sucedió en mi ausencia. –

-Sí que eres alguien importante, Phantom. – Dijo sorprendida mientras lo miraba.

-Ya te dije que no es eso, solamente soy el encargado del War Game. – Respondió Phantom girándose a verla. – Además, también debo escoger a la persona contra la que lucharás para decidir tu rango en el Chess no Koma. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! – Exclamó sorprendida. - ¡Imposible, imposible! No podría… -

-Tranquilízate, la sanación del Holy ÄRM es maravillosa, y con tu entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que lo lograrás. – Respondió Phantom con una sonrisa. – Nos vemos, Yumeko. – Dijo saliendo del lugar.

-Phantom… - Murmuró mirándolo alejarse por el pasillo. - ¿Realmente…está bien? –

* * *

 ** _"No te rindas, Yume-chan."_**

* * *

-Tienes razón, Ginta-kun…no me voy a rendir. – Dijo para sí misma mientras se aferraba a su collar de Suzaku. – Definitivamente voy a verte, Ginta…lo prometo. – Murmuró sentándose en el suelo a descansar por unos momentos.

Yumeko no se percató de en qué momento se quedó dormida en aquella habitación, pasaron tres horas para que despertara cuando alguien tocó a la puerta del lugar y entró.

-Disculpa… ¿Eres Yumeko-chan? – Preguntó un chico de 18 años de cabello castaño claro hasta la espalda superior, ojos rosas y piel clara que vestía un chaleco de manga larga y cuello color azul celeste que se abría en dos al final a partir del cierre central y con dos cierres desde la parte inferior hasta el pecho en cada lado, cada manga tenía un cierre corto y en su cuello había una especie de collar negro grueso con hebilla plateada, en su hombro derecho había una especie de ala corta de plumas blancas y que usaba un pantalón blanco.

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Asintió Yumeko confundida. - ¿Quién eres? –

-Soy Rolan, un gusto en conocerte. – Dijo acercándose a ella. – Phantom me pidió que te curara con este Holy ÄRM y que después te llevara a la sala del trono para tu lucha. –

-Ya veo…mucho gusto, Rolan-san. – Respondió Yumeko sonriéndole mientras se ponía de pie. – Espero que nos llevemos bien. –

-Sí. – Asintió Rolan mirándola. – No te muevas, enseguida te curo. –

-Vale. – Respondió Yumeko sonriéndole.

-¿Y qué me dices, Peta? – Preguntó Phantom mirando al hombre encapuchado al lado de él. - ¿Quién podría ser un candidato perfecto para medir a Yumeko? –

-Considerando los resultados en las batallas del War Game y el hecho de que usted ha entrenado a la chica… - Dijo Peta mirándolo. – Considero que la mejor opción es Mr. Hook. –

-Mr. Hook, ¿eh? – Murmuró Phantom sonriente. - ¿Un Alfil? Bueno, considerando que Yumeko avanzó bastante y que sus ÄRMs tienen una gran fuerza…supongo que un Alfil es perfecto para ella. –

-Entonces le notificaré a Mr. Hook que se prepare para la batalla. – Apoyó Peta mirándolo.

-Llévalo al jardín principal del Castillo, Rolan escoltará personalmente a Yumeko hasta ese lugar. – Respondió Phantom.

-Sí. – Asintió Peta antes de desaparecer de ahí con su Andarta.

-Veamos de qué eres capaz, Yumeko… - Murmuró Phantom con una sonrisa un tanto macabra. – Te estaré observando. –

 _El viento sopla, las hojas se mecen, el agua fluye y el Sol resplandece…aquella tarde se demostraría en uno de los jardines del Castillo Lestarva la fuerza de una chica ignorante que mantiene su determinación de vencer a su oponente con la esperanza de ver a una persona muy importante para ella pronto…_

 _¿Realmente será capaz de vencer los colmillos de ese lobo una débil e inocente flor? ¿Podrá ver de nuevo a la persona que tiene un lugar importante en su corazón? La respuesta sólo podrá saberse…cuando demuestre cuan grandes son sus ganas de reencontrarse con él._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Al fin pude terminar de escribir el capítulo 2 de este fic TwT se me complica un poquito redactarlo de una manera entendible, así que pido que no se estresen si va de una manera un poco lenta XDDDD**

 **NOTA: El Shuuren no Mon es el nombre del Dimension ÄRM del portal de entramiento. Por si tenían la duda XDDDD**

 **Bueno...espero que les haya gustado C: el siguiente capítulo está lleno de peleas (? espérenlo *w* dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás siempre son bienvenidas en los reviews uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Un Amargo Reencuentro

**-MÄR: ANOTHER LOST STORY-**

 **Capítulo 3: "Un Amargo Reencuentro"**

-¿A dónde vamos, Rolan-san? – Preguntó Yumeko confundida al no reconocer el camino.

-Hubo un pequeño cambio por parte de Phantom. – Respondió mirándola con una sonrisa. – Te llevaré al jardín trasero para tu pelea. –

-Oh, ya veo…está bien entonces. – Dijo más tranquila, siguiendo al castaño fuera del Castillo hasta llegar al jardín trasero, donde Phantom y otras 16 personas estaban esperándolos. - ¿Quiénes son ellos? –

-Todos son integrantes del Chess no Koma. – Respondió Rolan. – Pero no tienes que preocuparte por ellos, son sólo espectadores. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Yumeko siguiéndolo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Yumeko? – Preguntó Phantom mirándola con una sonrisa ligera. - ¿Te sientes mejor? –

-Esa actitud de Phantom da asco… - Murmuró la mujer rubia.

-Tienes razón, hermanita. – Apoyó el chico de tres ojos.

-Deberían mantener la boca cerrada si quieren sobrevivir, Rapunzel. – Dijo el hombre calabaza.

-Sí, me siento mejor gracias al Holy ÄRM de Rolan-san. – Respondió Yumeko sonriente.

-Es bueno oír eso. – Dijo Phantom mirándola. – Entonces, eso significa que podemos continuar. –

-¿Estás lista? – Preguntó Rolan mirándola.

-¡Sí! – Asintió Yumeko.

-Entonces, haz los honores, Peta. – Dijo Phantom mirando al nombrado encapuchado.

-Sí. – Asintió Peta, indicándoles a todos que retrocedieran cinco pasos, dejando al frente solamente a Yumeko y a un hombre de piel morena, cabello liso corto y con un traje tipo cascanueces. – Él es Mr. Hook, un Alfil del Chess no Koma. –

-¿Alfil? – Murmuró Yumeko confundida.

-El Chess no Koma está dividido por clases. – Respondió Rolan.

-Te lo dije ¿no? Tienes que ganar uno de los rangos para entrar al Chess no Koma. – Explicó Phantom.

-Los rangos, del más débil al más fuerte, son: Peón, Torre, Alfil, Caballo, Reina y Rey. – Dijo Peta.

-Eso quiere decir…que de seis niveles, ¿pelearé con uno de nivel tres? – Preguntó Yumeko.

-Correcto. – Respondió Rolan.

-Ya veo…no sé si lo lograré, ¡pero me esforzaré! – Exclamó Yumeko.

-Aún si es la "nueva consentida" de Phantom-sama, no me contendré. – Dijo Mr. Hook mirando a Yumeko.

-Lo mismo digo, Mr. Hook-san. – Respondió Yumeko mirándolo.

-Entonces, sí ambos están listos… - Dijo Peta retrocediendo dos pasos. - ¡Comiencen! –

Ambos contrincantes se miraron fijamente, esperando que alguno de los dos hiciera el primer movimiento.

- _"Podría hacer el primer movimiento, pero no conozco el tipo de ÄRM que Mr. Hook maneja, y yo solamente cuento con Guardian ÄRMs…" –_ Pensó Yumeko mirando fijamente a Mr. Hook para evitar un ataque sorpresa.

-Estaba tratando de ser caballeroso, pero veo que no funciona, así que… - Dijo Mr. Hook extendiendo su mano. - _¡Weapon ÄRM Screw Saber! –_ Exclamó, apareciendo una espada torcida en forma de tirabuzón.

-Weapon ÄRM, ¿eh? – Murmuró Yumeko mirándolo.

-Bien, ¡no tendré piedad! – Exclamó Mr. Hook lanzándose sobre Yumeko, atacándola con su espada.

La castaña rápidamente retrocedió con un salto para esquivar el ataque, comenzando a retroceder conforme Mr. Hook la atacaba.

-¿Está huyendo? – Preguntó Rapunzel molesta.

-Oye Phantom-sama, creo que tu niña ya se retractó. – Dijo en burla el hermano menor de Rapunzel.

-¿Qué significa esto, Phantom? – Preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño con un parche.

-Aun cuando tú la entrenaste… - Murmuró el hombre calabaza.

-No subestimen a Yumeko tan pronto. – Dijo Phantom mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Subestimar? ¡Esa mocosa está huyendo solamente! – Exclamó Rapunzel indignada.

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó Phantom sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Rapunzel confundida, volviendo a ver a Yumeko.

- _"Sólo un poco más…debo aguantar un poco más…" –_ Pensó Yumeko esquivando el ataque de Mr. Hook.

-¿Todavía no te das por vencida? – Preguntó divertido Mr. Hook.

-¿Qué dices? Comparado con la fuerza de Phantom, ¡esto no es nada! – Exclamó Yumeko dándole una patada para tomar distancia de él.

-Cerraré esa boca insolente… - Dijo molesto Mr. Hook regresando su ÄRM a su forma de brazalete. - _¡Weapon ÄRM Harpoon Cannon! –_ Exclamó invocando un arpón gigante.

-¡Mierda…! – Exclamó Yumeko esquivando el ataque a duras penas. – No me queda de otra que adelantar mi movimiento… - Murmuró esquivando el segundo ataque de Mr. Hook, haciendo un poco de distancia. - _¡Guardian ÄRM Seiryuu! –_ Exclamó invocando al dragón azul, quien golpeó con fuerza a Mr. Hook tumbándolo en el suelo mientras su gran arpón caía lejos de él, volviendo a su forma de brazalete.

-¿Qué sucede, Mr. Hook? – Preguntó Yumeko mirándolo. - ¿Ya estás acabado? –

-No me… ¡No me subestimes! – Exclamó apareciendo una vez más su Screw Saber, cortando a Yumeko en sus piernas en un rápido movimiento.

-¡Duele…! – Exclamó adolorida. – Me distraje… - Murmuró retrocediendo lentamente.

-Con esas heridas ya no serás capaz de escapar como antes. – Dijo Mr. Hook sonriente.

-Maldición… ¡Seiryuu! – Exclamó, Seiryuu golpeó a Mr. Hook con su cola para subir a Yumeko en su lomo, alejándola un poco del suelo. – _"Tengo que mantenerme distanciada, tal como dijo, no puedo moverme con libertad ahora…" –_

 _-¡Weapon ÄRM Harpoon Cannon! –_ Exclamó Mr. Hook, lanzando el arpón contra Seiryuu, quien lo recibió de lleno en su cola.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué…?! – Exclamó Yumeko al sentir una ligera punzada en su pierna.

 _-_ ¡Demasiado lenta! – Exclamó Mr. Hook lanzando la Screw Saber hacia Yumeko, encajándosela en la pierna.

 _-_ ¡Duele! – Gritó Yumeko adolorida fuertemente perdiendo su total concentración, causando que Seiryuu volviera a su forma de accesorio, cayendo con fuerza al suelo. – Maldición… - Murmuró mirando la espada que la había atravesado en la pierna izquierda.

 _-_ Qué lástima…esperaba más de la aprendiz de Phantom. – Dijo la castaña con un parche.

 _-_ ¿Realmente perdiste tu tiempo en una chica como esa? – Preguntó un hombre encapuchado con el rostro de calavera.

-Y yo que tenía altas expectativas en ella… - Murmuró Rolan decepcionado.

-Bueno, una chiquilla arrogante siempre será solamente una chiquilla arrogante. – Dijo Rapunzel con burla.

 _-_ Ya no puede huir. – Dijo Mr. Hook caminando hacia ella.

 _-_ Rayos… - Murmuró Yumeko mirándolo con furia. – _"A este paso…a este paso moriré…" –_

-¿Realmente ese es todo tu poder, Yumeko? – Preguntó Phantom con seriedad. - ¿Qué sucedió con el poder que me mostraste antes? ¿Tu determinación fue vencida tan fácilmente? –

- _"Es cierto…si muero aquí…no podré ver a Ginta-kun…" –_ Pensó tomando la espada para intentar sacarla, aunque le dolía fuertemente en cada intento. – _"No seré vencida…no aún…" –_

-Es inútil, ríndase. – Dijo Mr. Hook viéndola. – Sí se rinde, no la mataré. –

-¿Quién dijo…que seré vencida…aquí? – Murmuró adolorida por su esfuerzo al tratar de sacar la espada de su pierna.

-Bien, si así es como lo quiere… - Murmuró Mr. Hook mirándola fijamente. – _¡Weapon ÄRM Anger Anchor! –_ Exclamó invocando un ancla gigante que comenzó a caer desde el cielo hacia Yumeko.

-Yo…definitivamente… - Murmuró jalando la espada a pesar del terrible dolor que le causaba. – Voy a ver… ¡A Ginta-kun…! – Exclamó sacándose la espada de golpe, gritando con fuerza por el dolor. - _¡Guardian ÄRM Kyuubi no Kitsune! –_ Gritó invocando a un enorme zorro blanco de nueve colas con ojos dorados, con las patas y puntas de las colas y orejas de color rojo. Kyuubi no Kitsune detuvo con sus nueve colas el ancla, lanzándola al suelo mientras miraba fijamente a Mr. Hook.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?! – Tartamudeó Mr. Hook atónito.

- _Desaparece de mi vista. –_ Dijo Kyuubi no Kitsune mirando a Mr. Hook segundos antes de golpearlo con sus garras con fuerza, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol cercano.

- _"¿Qué es esto?" –_ Pensó la mujer castaña mirando a Yumeko sorprendida. – _"Su poder mágico creció considerablemente en un instante… ¿Por qué?" –_

-¿Sorprendida, Candice? – Preguntó Phantom mirando a la mujer.

-¿Eh? B-Bueno… - Murmuró Candice sin saber qué decir.

-Eh…como era de esperarse de una aprendiz de Phantom. – Dijo Rolan emocionado.

-Realmente no era una charlatana… - Murmuró el hombre calavera.

-Tch, ¿y eso qué? No es como si fuera la gran cosa. – Dijo Rapunzel manteniendo su ego.

-¿Uh…? Me siento…un poco mareada… - Murmuró Yumeko desapareciendo a Kyuubi no Kitsune. - ¿He perdido…mucha sangre? –

-El encuentro está finalizado. – Dijo Peta al recibir la señal de Phantom. – Yumeko es la vencedora. –

-Felicidades, Yumeko. – Dijo Phantom acercándose a ella. – Esto es tuyo. – Dijo dándole un pendiente de plata con la forma de un Alfil de ajedrez. – Te has convertido en un Alfil del Chess no Koma. –

-¿Lo logré…? – Murmuró sorprendida tomando el pendiente. – _"Ginta-kun…lo logré, me convertí en un Alfil del Chess no Koma…" –_

-Ya puedes participar en el War Game, Yumeko. – Dijo Phantom mirándola.

-Gracias, Phantom… - Murmuró mirándolo, repentinamente su visión se volvió borrosa y sus fuerzas comenzaron a irse. - ¿Eh…? Me siento…mal… - Dijo débilmente antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

 ** _"Ah…nuevamente se desmalló."_**

 ** _"¡No te preocupes! Yo la sanaré."_**

 ** _"Te la encargo, Rolan."_**

 ** _"¡Sí, Phantom!"_**

* * *

-U-Uh… - Murmuró Yumeko abriendo sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba en "su habitación" dentro del Castillo Lestarva. - ¿Cuándo…? –

-Al fin despertaste, Yumeko-chan. – Dijo Rolan animadamente, sentado a su lado.

-¿Rolan-san? – Murmuró confundida. - ¿Cómo llegué aquí? –

-Después de que te desmallaras te traje aquí para curarte con mi Holy ÄRM. – Respondió Rolan mirándola. – Has estado dormida un buen rato. –

-Ya veo… ¿Y Phantom? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-Regresó a su habitación, tiene mucho que hacer. – Respondió Rolan.

-Entiendo… ¿Eh? – Murmuró al tocar el pendiente que estaba en su oído izquierdo. - ¿Esto es…? –

-¡Sí! Es tu pendiente que te identifica como Alfil del Chess no Koma, te lo puse mientras estabas inconsciente para que no se perdiera. – Explicó Rolan. – Es lindo, ¿no crees? –

-Sí, muchas gracias, Rolan-san. – Respondió Yumeko con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, no hay nada qué agradecer. – Dijo Rolan mirándola. – Ahora que estás mejor me retiro, mañana se reanudará el War Game, así que procura descansar muy bien hoy para que estés lista para la pelea de mañana. –

-¿Eh? ¿Mañana? – Preguntó confundida.

-Sí, Phantom dijo que era mejor empezar mañana. – Respondió Rolan saliendo de la habitación. – Buena suerte mañana, Yumeko-chan. –

-Gracias, Rolan-san. – Dijo despidiéndolo con una sonrisa. – _"Finalmente mañana será el día…mañana podré verte, Ginta-kun." –_ Pensó mirando la puesta del Sol por su ventana.

 ** _*Castillo de Lestarva ~ Al Día Siguiente*_**

-¿Estás nerviosa, Yumeko? – Preguntó Phantom mirándola.

-Sólo un poco. – Respondió mirándolo. – Pero estaré bien, creo que puedo manejarlo. –

-Es bueno oír eso. – Dijo Phantom acercándose a ella. – Toma, te daré un regalo. – Dijo tomando la mano de Yumeko para ponerle dos ÄRMs.

-¿ÄRMs? – Murmuró Yumeko mirándolos.

-Son Darkness ÄRMs. – Respondió Phantom. – Este de aquí es Akurojin no Hi. – Explicó apuntando al brazalete de plata con un colguije en forma de flama. – Y este es Tengu. – Dijo apuntando al anillo de plata con un reloj dibujado.

-¿Realmente me los das? – Murmuró mirándolo.

-Sí, son un regalo por tu iniciación. – Asintió Phantom sonriéndole.

-¡Gracias, Phantom! – Exclamó Yumeko colocándoselos. - ¡Los atesoraré! –

-Me alegra oír eso. – Respondió Phantom. – Ahora prepárate, están a punto de iniciar. –

-¡Sí! – Asintió Yumeko sonriente. – _"Ginta-kun, espérame un poco más…pronto te veré." -_

 ** _*Explanada del Castillo de Reginrave*_**

-¡Finalmente el War Game se retomará! – Dijo Pozun sonriente. - ¿Están listos, chicos de MÄR? –

-¡Sí! – Respondió Ginta sonriente. - ¡Nosotros siempre estamos preparados! –

-Entonces haremos el tiro de dados. – Dijo Pozun levantando su mano. - ¡Princesa de Reginrave! –

Una mujer de cabello azul oscuro, de piel blanca y ojos azules se asomó por la terraza del Castillo Reginrave y lanzó dos dados: el rojo marcó el 2 mientras que el azul cayó en 3.

-La batalla será un 2 contra 2, el lugar del encuentro será en el Campo Desértico otra vez. – Explicó Pozun mirando los dados.

-¡Bien, iré yo! – Exclamó Ginta animado. - ¡Es mi turno! –

-Me gustaría ir, pero… - Murmuró Snow bajando la mirada.

-Manejas el hielo ¿verdad? Sería peligroso que fueras tú. – Dijo Dorothy mirándola. – Y yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir. –

-Iré yo entonces. – Dijo Alviss pasando al frente.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos, Alviss, Babbo! – Exclamó Ginta alcanzando al peliazul.

-¡Sí! – Respondió Babbo siguiéndolo.

-¡Esfuérzate, Al! – Exclamó Belle animada.

- _¡Andarta! ¡Lleva a los participantes al Campo Desértico! –_ Exclamó Pozun activando su Dimension ÄRM, teletransportándose junto a Alviss y a Ginta al campo.

-¡Vaya! Pues sí que es un desierto. – Dijo Ginta mirando el lugar arenoso y caluroso.

-¿Eres idiota? – Murmuró Alviss mirándolo de reojo.

-Bueno, ahora llamaré a los representantes del Chess no Koma. – Dijo Pozun haciendo que su Andarta brillara.

-¡Bien! ¡Empecemos de una vez! – Exclamó mirando al lugar donde aparecieron dos figuras familiares, al aparecer ahí los dos representantes del Chess no Koma, su mirada se volvió blanca y se quedó en shock. - ¡No…No puede…ser…! –

-¿Ginta? – Murmuró Babbo mirándolo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginta? – Preguntó Alviss confundido ante su cambio repentino.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó Yumeko sonriente. - ¡Ginta-kun! – Lo llamó con felicidad. – _"Finalmente…finalmente he podido…" –_

-¿Qué? – Dijo Alviss sorprendido. - ¿La conoces? –

-No puede ser cierto… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó Ginta molesto mirando a Yumeko. - ¡¿Por qué estás aquí, Yumeko?! –

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró Yumeko confundida. – Bueno...yo solamente quería verte… - Respondió confundida. - ¿Estuvo mal, Ginta-kun…? –

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?! – Exclamó Ginta mirando a Pozun.

-¿Qué no es obvio? – Dijo el chico de tres ojos que venía con Yumeko. - ¡Ella pelea del lado del Chess no Koma! –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Deja de mentir, Giromu! – Exclamó Ginta en negación.

-No, dice la verdad, Ginta. – Dijo Alviss apuntando a Yumeko. – Ella pertenece al Chess no Koma, y no es una pieza cualquiera, es un Alfil. –

¿Qué? – Murmuró Ginta sorprendido, mirando el pendiente de Yumeko. - ¿Qué significa esto…? -

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué estoy del lado contrario de Ginta-kun? – Preguntó Yumeko confundida. - ¿Y por qué luce tan molesto? –

-¿Por qué, dices? ¡Estás aquí por voluntad propia, ¿y ni siquiera sabes lo qué haces?! – Exclamó Giromu tomándola con rudeza de la blusa. - ¡Es obvio que estás aquí para despedazar a Ginta, mocosa tonta! –

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Despedazar a Ginta-kun…? – Murmuró atónita. - ¡No! ¡Yo no vine aquí para eso! ¡Yo solamente…quería ver a Ginta-kun! ¡Eso es todo! –

-¡Deja de actuar como una mocosa débil! – Exclamó Giromu empujándola con fuerza al suelo.

-¡Giromu maldito…! ¡No toques a Yumeko! – Exclamó Ginta pasando al frente.

-¡Cálmate, Ginta! – Dijo Babbo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear? Por mí bien, ¡te despedazaré! – Exclamó Giromu caminando al frente.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Murmuró Yumeko levantándose. - ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡Respóndeme, Phantom! – Exclamó mirando al cielo. - ¡Respóndeme! –

-¡Guarda silencio! – Gritó Giromu golpeándola con fuerza en el rostro, tumbándola en el suelo.

-¡Desgraciado…! _¡Babbo Version 1: Hammer ÄRM!_ – Exclamó Ginta furioso, haciendo que Babbo se insertara en su mano derecha como una especie de guante de fierro. - ¡Te dije que no toques a Yumeko! – Dijo corriendo hacia Giromu, golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro con Babbo.

-¡Espera, Ginta…! – Exclamó Alviss tratando de detenerlo, pero fue tarde. – Le dije que dejara de ser impulsivo… -

-¡E-Esperen! ¡To-Todavía no he anunciado el combate! – Exclamó Pozun nervioso.

-¡Entonces hazlo, maldito duende! – Replicó Giromu furioso.

-¡Tercera Batalla, Primera Ronda! – Exclamó Pozun nervioso. - ¡Del Chess no Koma, Giromu, Alfil! ¡De MÄR, Toramizu Ginta, Capitán! –

-¿Capitán…? – Murmuró Yumeko mirando a Ginta.

* * *

 ** _"Sí que eres alguien importante, Phantom."_**

 ** _"Ya te dije que no es eso, solamente soy el encargado del War Game."_**

* * *

 _-"Si Ginta-kun es el Capitán de MÄR, eso significa… ¿Qué Phantom y Ginta-kun son enemigos…? No puede ser…" –_ Pensó totalmente confundida de la situación.

- _¡Nature ÄRM Iced Earth: Sword Version! –_ Exclamó Giromu, apareciendo una espada de hielo en su mano. - ¡Te voy a despedazar, Ginta! – Dijo corriendo a atacar a Ginta.

-Maldito… ¡No te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a Yumeko! – Exclamó Ginta furioso mientras contraatacaba a Giromu, golpeándolo con fuerza en la boca del estómago, sofocándolo.

-Mal nacido… - Murmuró Giromu tratando de recuperar el aliento. - ¡Te mataré! – Exclamó atacándolo con su espada de hielo, al estar cerca, logró herir a Ginta en la pierna derecha.

-¡Ginta! – Exclamó Yumeko preocupada.

-Tú, maldito… - Murmuró Ginta adolorido. - ¡No te perdonaré! _–_ Exclamó Ginta golpeando repetidas veces a Giromu en el rostro.

-Te pulverizaré, _¡Mega Iced Earth! –_ Exclamó Giromu apareciendo una enorme roca de hielo después de que un aura de poder mágico lo rodeara.

-¡Terminemos con esto, Giromu! – Exclamó Ginta mientras un aura azul lo rodeaba. - _¡Babbo Version 3: Gargoyle! –_ Babbo se separó de la mano del chico e instantáneamente Babbo se convirtió en una gárgola gigante que levitaba con un cristal gigante como su cintura más baja y tenía un anillo en su boca. - _¡Gargoyle Ray! –_ Ordenó, haciendo que Gargoyle lanzara un rayo de su boca usando el anillo que tenía ahí, el rayo inmediatamente destruyó en pedazos el Mega Iced Earth de Giromu, golpeando también de lleno al chico. Gargoyle volvió a su forma normal como Babbo y se puso al lado de Ginta (quien comenzó a jadear del cansancio).

-Maldito Ginta… - Murmuró Giromu inmóvil por el daño.

-¡Reflexiona sobre tus actos, Giromu! – Exclamó Ginta golpeándolo con su puño en el rostro, mandándolo a volar algo lejos del campo.

-¡Ganador: Ginta, de MÄR! – Exclamó Pozun apuntando al rubio.

-Ginta-kun… - Murmuró Yumeko mirándolo. – _"Es demasiado diferente…al débil Ginta-kun que conozco." –_

-Yumeko, este lugar no es para ti. – Dijo Ginta seriamente mientras la miraba fijo. – Vuelve a casa. –

-Pero, yo… - Dijo Yumeko.

-Eso es imposible. – Interrumpió Pozun mirando a Ginta. – Una vez que la batalla ha empezado, ninguno de los dos puede abandonarla. –

-¿Qué dices? Giromu ya fue vencido, así que el Capitán está fuera. – Dijo Ginta mirando a Pozun. - ¿Qué más da que Yumeko se retire? De igual manera el Chess no Koma ya perdió. –

-En realidad no. – Respondió Pozun. – Ya que Phantom-sama ha nombrado personalmente a Yumeko como la capitana en esta batalla. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó Ginta sorprendido. - ¡Tiene que ser una broma! –

-No, no lo es. – Repitió Pozun. – Y ahora deberán continuar la batalla, de lo contrario se tomará como una retirada por parte de MÄR y la victoria será para el Chess no Koma. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo! – Replicó Ginta.

-Está bien, iré. – Dijo Alviss pasando al frente.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Reprochó Ginta mirándolo. - ¡No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a Yumeko! –

-Acabas de oírlo ¿no? Si no la derrotamos la batalla no terminará, y si no peleamos le daremos la victoria al Chess no Koma y sería el fin de MÄR Heaven. – Dijo Alviss mirándolo. – Puede que sea alguien para ti, pero yo no arriesgaré a los demás sólo por una persona. –

-¡Pero…! – Replicó Ginta.

-Está bien, Ginta-kun. – Interrumpió Yumeko pasando al frente. – Terminemos con esto rápido, quiero escuchar una explicación. –

-Yumeko… - Murmuró Ginta.

-¡Tercera Batalla, Segunda Ronda! – Exclamó Pozun. - ¡De MÄR: Alviss! – Dijo apuntando al peliazul. - ¡Del Chess no Koma, Toramizu Yumeko, Alfil! – Dijo apuntando a Yumeko.

-¡¿Q-Qué has dicho?! – Exclamó atónito Alviss.

-¡¿Dijo…Toramizu?! – Exclamó Snow atónita viendo todo por el "Sol" que mostraba la batalla.

-¡¿Esa chica es…hermana de Ginta?! – Dijo Dorothy en shock.

-¿Eres…hermana de Ginta? – Preguntó Alviss sin salir del asombro.

-Mi nombre es Yumeko, y soy la hermana menor de Toramizu Ginta. – Respondió Yumeko bajando la mirada.

-Yumeko… - Murmuró Ginta mirándola. – Tú… -

-¡Entonces, comiencen! – Exclamó Pozun retrocediendo.

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer es vencerla, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Alviss extendiendo su mano.

-¡Ni se te ocurra lastimarla, Alviss! – Exclamó Ginta mirándolo.

- _¡13 Totem Pole: Rod Version! –_ Exclamó Alviss, apareciendo un bastón de plata en su mano hecho de pequeños tótems.

-¿Un Weapon ÄRM? – Murmuró Yumeko mirándolo. – _"Aunque es parte del equipo de Ginta-kun, no puedo ver piedad en sus ojos…este chico realmente me dañará si no me defiendo…" –_

-Acabaré esto en un instante. – Dijo Alviss corriendo hacia Yumeko.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida cuando, en pocos segundos, Alviss se acercó a ella y la golpeó con su bastón de frente, Yumeko logró cubrirse, pero el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle marca en las manos. – _"Cómo pensé… ¡Este chico va enserio!" –_

-Eres más ágil que Ginta cuando lo conocí…te entrenaron muy bien en el Chess no Koma, ¿eh? – Dijo Alviss mirando a Yumeko.

-No sé por qué, pero siento que eso no fue un alago… - Respondió Yumeko mirándolo.

-¿Por qué habría de alagar a mi enemigo? – Preguntó atacándola de nuevo con el bastón, Yumeko inmediatamente lo detuvo con sus manos (aunque con dificultad).

-¡Ya dije que todo es un malentendido…me engañaron! – Respondió Yumeko retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡¿Y piensas que me creeré esa vieja excusa?! – Exclamó Alviss pateándola con fuerza en la boca del estómago, sofocándola.

-¡Alviss, déjala! – Exclamó Ginta molesto.

-¿Por qué confiaría en alguien que pelea para el Chess no Koma? – Preguntó Alviss mirándola en el suelo luchando por algo de aire. – Aunque seas la hermana de Ginta… ¡No voy a tener compasión! _¡13 Totem Pole! –_ Exclamó, su bastón desapareció y por el lugar comenzaron a salir tótems de roca grandes del suelo. Yumeko logró esquivar los primeros dos, pero el tercero la golpeó en la espalda tumbándola en el suelo.

-¡Yumeko! – Exclamó Ginta acercándose impulsivamente, pero terminó siendo golpeado por uno de los tótems de Alviss, cayendo al suelo semi-inconsciente.

-¡Ginta! – Exclamó Yumeko mirándolo.

* * *

 ** _"No te rindas, Yume-chan."_**

 ** _"¡Yo…definitivamente te protegeré!"_**

* * *

-Ginta… - Murmuró Yumeko adolorida por los golpes.

-Hmph, eso te pasa por meterte en mi camino. – Dijo Alviss mirando a Ginta de reojo, pero sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Qué…? – Bufó Ginta levantándose con lentitud.

* * *

 ** _"¡¿Por qué dejaste que te golpearan, Ginta?!"_**

 ** _"Pero ellos son mis amigos…"_**

 ** _"¡Eso no son tus amigos, Ginta! ¡Sólo se aprovecharon de ti!"_**

* * *

 _-"Aun cuando está en el lado de Ginta-kun…lo golpeó con su ÄRM…" –_ Pensó Yumeko levantándose molesta. – _"Él también se está aprovechando…del bondadoso e inocente Ginta-kun… ¡No lo permitiré!" –_ Yumeko miró enojada a Alviss, quien le regresó la mirada inexpresivamente. - _¡Guardian ÄRM Kyuubi no Kitsune! –_ Exclamó invocando al zorro blanco de nueve colas.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Alviss esquivando el golpe que el zorro dirigió hacia él. – _"¿Esta chica maneja Guardian ÄRM?"_ – Pensó alejándose un poco de ella. – Ya veo…así que es por eso que te convertiste en Alfil a pesar de ser demasiado débil. –

-Lo dices como si tú fueras la gran cosa. – Replicó Yumeko ofendida. - ¡Ataca, Kyuubi! –

- _¡Sí! –_ Respondió Kyuubi no Kitsune lanzando una bola de fuego desde su boca hacia Alviss, quien saltó encima de un tótem para esquivarla.

-Supongo que ya he jugado demasiado…acabaré con tu Guardian. – Dijo Alviss mirándola fijamente. - _¡13 Totem Pole! –_ Exclamó, los tótems se separaron en pequeños tótems individuales, los cuales salieron disparados hacia Kyuubi. El zorro logró esquivarlos golpeándolos con sus 9 colas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, un tótem grande salió debajo de él y lo golpeó en el estómago mientras lo levantaba en el aire, el sofoco fue tan grande que Kyuubi volvió a su forma de accesorio ÄRM.

-Imposible… - Murmuró Yumeko retrocediendo dos pasos. – Mi Kyuubi fue vencido de una manera tan ridícula… ¿Por qué? –

-Te lo dije, ¿no? – Dijo Alviss mirándola después de saltar al suelo. – Eres débil. –

-Maldición…ya basta, Alviss. – Dijo Ginta mirándolo, aunque estaba débil por la pelea contra Giromu y el golpe que había recibido por Alviss lo había afectado demasiado.

-No te perdonaré por haber lastimado a Ginta-kun… - Murmuró Yumeko mirado fijamente a Alviss.

-Él se lo buscó, no debió meterse en mi pelea, en primer lugar. – Respondió Alviss restándole importancia.

-El tipo de gente como tú no me agrada. – Dijo Yumeko mirándolo con furia. – No te voy a perdonar por golpear a Ginta-kun… ¡No te voy a perdonar! – Exclamó extendiendo su mano derecha al frente. - _¡Darkness ÄRM Tengu! –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Alviss sorprendido. - ¡¿Tiene un…Darkness ÄRM?! -

En ese momento apareció una criatura violeta oscuro con una franja roja en el centro (de arriba hacia abajo) de todo el cuerpo, con la cabeza redonda y tres círculos (uno al frente del rostro y dos a los costados del rostro) de color amarillo claro que tenían tres puntos en triángulo dentro tenía otro similar en el pecho superior, pero este tenía un reloj analógico con números romanos en su interior. Su cuerpo delgado era cubierto totalmente por dos alas enormes que simulaban una túnica.

- _Vaya, vaya, hace tiempo que no estoy en una batalla. –_ Dijo Tengu divertido. – _Creo que me la pasaré bien por aquí, tú me invocaste, ¿verdad? –_ Preguntó viendo a Yumeko. - _¿Qué tengo que hacer? –_

-Derrótalo. – Dijo mirando a Alviss.

- _Perfecto, entonces… ¡Primer Campanada! –_ Exclamó Tengu apareciendo una barrera rojiza que encerró a Yumeko y a Alviss dentro, rápidamente ambos chicos cayeron al suelo como si la gravedad aumentara considerablemente.

-¿Qué es…esto…? – Murmuró Yumeko entre jadeos, estaba agotada, sentía como si algo la estuviera aplastando, su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, su poder mágico se consumía a una velocidad impresionante y no podía moverse. – Duele…mucho… -

-¿Qué tipo de Darkness ÄRM es este…? – Murmuró Alviss levantándose con dificultad, sentía como la enorme gravedad lo atraía al suelo.

 _El telón del destino se alzó y permitió que dos hermanos que tanto deseaban verse se encontraran, aunque no exactamente de la manera que esperaban. Yumeko deberá luchar contra Alviss para terminar aquella batalla y conseguir las respuestas que desea, desconociendo totalmente lo que el futuro deparaba para ella…pero, a pesar de los golpes y el daño en su cuerpo, su corazón se mantiene tranquilo ahora que al fin ha podido ver con sus propios ojos a Ginta sano y salvo, aún si todo había sido…un amargo reencuentro._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente aquí está el cap 3 de Another Lost Story uwu ¡Yumeko contra Alviss! No sé, pero fue el mejor candidato que vi para la pelea XDDD no me maten QwQ**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás déjenlas en los reviews y con gusto los responderé en la siguiente actua uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Toramizu Yumeko

**-MÄR: ANOTHER LOST STORY-**

 **Capítulo 4: "Toramizu Yumeko"**

–No te voy a perdonar por golpear a Ginta-kun… ¡No te voy a perdonar! – Exclamó extendiendo su mano derecha al frente. - _¡Darkness ÄRM Tengu! –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Alviss sorprendido. - ¡¿Tiene un…Darkness ÄRM?! -

En ese momento apareció una criatura violeta oscuro con una franja roja en el centro (de arriba hacia abajo) de todo el cuerpo, con la cabeza redonda y tres círculos (uno al frente del rostro y dos a los costados del rostro) de color amarillo claro que tenían tres puntos en triángulo dentro tenía otro similar en el pecho superior, pero este tenía un reloj analógico con números romanos en su interior. Su cuerpo delgado era cubierto totalmente por dos alas enormes que simulaban una túnica.

- _Vaya, vaya, hace tiempo que no estoy en una batalla. –_ Dijo Tengu divertido. – _Creo que me la pasaré bien por aquí, tú me invocaste, ¿verdad? –_ Preguntó viendo a Yumeko. - _¿Qué tengo que hacer? –_

-Derrótalo. – Dijo mirando a Alviss.

- _Perfecto, entonces… ¡Primer Campanada! –_ Exclamó Tengu apareciendo una barrera rojiza que encerró a Yumeko y a Alviss dentro, rápidamente ambos chicos cayeron al suelo como si la gravedad aumentara considerablemente.

-¿Qué es…esto…? – Murmuró Yumeko entre jadeos, estaba agotada, sentía como si algo la estuviera aplastando, su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, su poder mágico se consumía a una velocidad impresionante y no podía moverse. – Duele…mucho… -

-¿Qué tipo de Darkness ÄRM es este…? – Murmuró Alviss levantándose con dificultad, sentía como la enorme gravedad lo atraía al suelo.

 _-Esta es la Primer Campanada: la Zona del Tiempo. –_ Explicó Tengu mirando a Alviss. – _Absorbe el tiempo de vida de todas las personas que estén bajo su sombra, por supuesto que la vida de mi maestra permanece intacta, pero a cambio ella sentirá claramente cómo es aplastada por la gravedad de la Zona del Tiempo mientras absorbo su poder mágico, tal vez no le robo su tiempo de vida, pero si dura demasiado tiempo bajo mi sombra morirá por drenación de poder mágico. –_

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró Yumeko. – Phantom nunca…mencionó algo como eso… -

-Ya veo…por eso mi cuerpo se siente pesado… - Murmuró Alviss parado con dificultad. – Entonces tengo motivos mayores para derrotarla ahora mismo. _¡13 Totem Pole! –_ Debajo de Tengu comenzaron a salir los tótems, este los esquivó con una velocidad impresionante, pero no se dio cuenta de que en realidad iban dirigidos a la barrera, la cual se quebró con la presión que los trece tótems le impartieron al momento de querer salir.

- _Eso es un gran problema, el poder mágico de esta chica está llegando a su límite. –_ Murmuró Tengu mirando a Yumeko.

-Este poder…es agotador… - Murmuró Yumeko, después de que la barrera se quebrara sintió cómo la gravedad impartida sobre su cuerpo se desvanecía, dejándola respirar nuevamente. – Mi pecho duele… -

-Ahora, ¡desaparece! – Exclamó Alviss atacando a Tengu con el Rod version del 13 Totem Pole.

-¡Uh…! – Gimió Yumeko al sentir un dolor recorrer su cuerpo cuando Alviss golpeó a Tengu, haciendo que este desapareciera del campo.

-¿Ya llegaste a tu límite? – Preguntó Alviss mirando fijamente a Yumeko.

-No me veas con esa mirada… - Murmuró tratando de levantarse con dificultad. - No eres…mejor... – Su frase quedó inconclusa cuando cayó con fuerza al suelo.

-Ya veo, este es tu final. – Dijo Alviss sin apartar la mirada de ella. – Es una lástima, esperaba más de ti. –

-¡Ganador: De MÄR, Alviss! – Exclamó Pozun al ver que Yumeko no podía ponerse nuevamente de pie. - ¡Fin de la tercer batalla! ¡MÄR es el ganador! –

-¡¿Qué…?! Maldita mocosa… - Murmuró Giromu frustrado mirando a lo lejos a Yumeko.

-No puedo… - Murmuró para sí misma Yumeko al ver que sus intentos por levantarse eran en vano.

Alviss miró fijamente por unos momentos a Yumeko y después caminó lentamente hacia ella, ganándose la mirada de Ginta.

-¡Detente Alviss, no la lastimes! – Exclamó Ginta mirándolo acercarse a su hermana.

Alviss se detuvo al lado de Yumeko y la miró nuevamente, en ese momento el 13 Totem Pole volvió a su forma de cadena atada en el pantalón del peliazul. El chico se acuclilló al lado de la castaña y la tomó con delicadeza en sus brazos estilo princesa, la Toramizu menor lo miró confundida con su vista borrosa por su cansancio.

-Alviss… - Murmuró Ginta viendo al peliazul cargar a su hermana.

-¿Por qué…? – Murmuró Yumeko antes de quedar inconsciente en brazos de Alviss, quien solo soltó un suspiro y la miró al rostro.

-Porque no puedo dejar en el suelo a una chica en tal estado. – Respondió Alviss aunque sabía que no lo escuchó, Ginta se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Alviss. – Dijo el rubio viéndolo.

-No importa. – Respondió Alviss.

- _¡Andarta! ¡Lleva a los participantes al Castillo de Reginrave! –_ Exclamó Pozun activando su Dimension ÄRM, regresando todos al lugar del que habían partido.

-¡Gin-tan! – Exclamó Dorothy corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Al! – Exclamó Belle volando hacia el peliazul. - ¿Por qué la traes contigo, Al? – Preguntó ligeramente molesta al ver que Alviss cargaba a Yumeko en sus brazos.

-No podía dejarla atrás. – Respondió Alviss.

-Oye Ginta. – Dijo Snow mirando a Yumeko. - ¿Realmente es tu hermana? –

Ginta la miró sorprendido unos momentos y después asintió lentamente. – Sí. – Respondió mirando a Yumeko. – Es mi hermana menor. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Ed mirando a la chica.

-La llevaré al Castillo. – Dijo Alviss dándose la vuelta para regresar al Castillo.

-Yume-chan… - Murmuró Ginta viendo a Alviss alejarse junto con su hermana inconsciente.

 **[…]**

-Uh… - Murmuró Yumeko abriendo los ojos, su cuerpo dolía terriblemente y su vista tardó un poco en enfocar, estaba en una habitación oscura similar a la que tenía en el Castillo de Phantom, el cielo del otro lado de la ventana le permitía saber que era de noche, el lugar era silencioso y tranquilo. - ¿Dónde estoy…? – Murmuró sentándose con dificultad en la cama, un dolor le recorrió la espina dorsal y la hizo gemir levemente, se confundió de ver caer en sus piernas una sudadera que le parecía familiar. - ¿Esta no es…la sudadera de ese chico con el que pelee…? – Se preguntó en voz alta confundida, la tomó en sus manos para verla bien. – Sí, no hay duda, es la sudadera de ese chico…pero ¿por qué…? –

 ** _"¡Yume-chan!"_**

-Es cierto, Ginta está aquí. – Murmuró levantándose con dificultad de la cama, el frío viento le recorrió la piel y la obligó a abrazarse a sí misma en busca de calor. – Hace mucho frío… - Murmuró temblando levemente, miró de reojo por unos momentos la sudadera que estaba en su cama y con algo de duda se la puso. – Me queda demasiado grande… - Dijo viendo que las mangas estaban más largas que sus manos y que la sudadera le quedaba floja y le llegaba casi a la misma altura de su short. – Bueno, no importa, al menos es tibia. – Murmuró sonriendo levemente, el olor que la sudadera desprendía era cálido y levemente dulce, o eso le parecía.

Yumeko abrió con cuidado la puerta y caminó lentamente por el pasillo en busca de su hermano, el silencio que reinaba era tan profundo que podía escuchar claramente sus pisadas al igual que el eco de su respiración. Siguió caminando mirando curiosa el Castillo que, ahora que lo miraba bien, era diferente comparado con el que había estado antes.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó una voz masculina asustándola.

-¡¿Eh?! – Gritó levemente girándose al lugar de donde había escuchado provenir la voz, reconociendo a cierto chico que estaba sentado en una de las ventanas del Castillo. – Eres tú… -

-Responde, ¿a dónde ibas? – Repitió mirándola.

-Y-Yo… - Murmuró bajando levemente la mirada pero sin dejar de verlo, se había quedado paralizada de su imagen bañada con la luz de la Luna, la camisa de manga corta que llevaba le permitía ver sus brazos moderadamente marcados que eran cubiertos casi en su totalidad por un extraño tatuaje rojo, cosa que llamó la atención de Yumeko.

-¿No piensas responder? – Preguntó Alviss mirándola.

-Solo estaba viendo el lugar. – Respondió después de salir de su trance. – Esto es tuyo ¿verdad? – Preguntó quitándose la sudadera.

-Quédatela por esta noche. – Interrumpió antes de que Yumeko se la quitara.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida.

-Porque puedo ver que tienes frío. – Respondió con simpleza. – Estás temblando y tu piel está erizada. –

-Eh… - Murmuró sonrojándose de la vergüenza. – Gra-Gracias…ummm…disculpa. –

-¿Uh? – Murmuró confundido viéndola.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-Alviss. – Respondió.

-Entonces, gracias Alviss-kun. – Dijo Yumeko sonriéndole. – Prometo regresártela mañana. –

-No hay problema. – Respondió Alviss girando su vista nuevamente a la Luna llena de esa noche.

-Dime, Alviss-kun. – Dijo Yumeko recargándose en la ventana junto a él. - ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo después de cómo te comportaste en la batalla de hoy? – Preguntó sin molestarse en verlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó sin entender muy bien su pregunta.

-En el campo de batalla me llamaste "tu enemigo" y juraste no tener piedad contra alguien como yo. – Explicó Yumeko girándose a verlo. – Pero después de vencerme me tomaste en tus brazos para ayudarme, incluso me diste tu sudadera. – Dijo señalando la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

Alviss miró esto y sonrió levemente. – Eres igual que Ginta. – Dijo mirando nuevamente el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confundida.

-Cuando lo vi por primera vez lo puse a prueba para ver si no había traído a la persona equivocada a MÄR Heaven. – Explicó Alviss recordando aquél día. – Ginta pensó lo mismo que tú. "¿Por qué primero me atacaste como si fuéramos enemigos y después me trataste bien?" fue lo que él pensó, ambos tuvieron la misma reacción. –

-¿Tratas de decir que lo que pasó allá sólo era una prueba para mí? – Preguntó confundida.

Alviss asintió. – Quería saber qué tipo de persona era la hermana menor de Ginta. – Respondió el peliazul mirándola. – Mi conclusión fue que eras idéntica a él, aunque menos enana. –

-¿Enana? – Murmuró confundida recordado la estatura de Alviss y de Ginta. – Ni que tú fueras un poste. – Reprochó en un puchero.

Alviss se rio levemente antes de mirarla. – Sin duda alguna eres su hermana menor. –

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Murmuró Yumeko desviando la mirada, el lugar se inundó de un silencio profundo nuevamente, la chica miró de reojo a Alviss recordando algo que había dicho, dudando de si debía preguntar o no. Su curiosidad fue mayor y terminó cediendo ante su duda. – Hace poco dijiste que habías puesto a Ginta-kun a prueba para ver si no habías traído a la persona equivocada, ¿verdad? – Preguntó ganándose la mirada del peliazul. - ¿Fuiste tú quien trajo a Ginta-kun a este mundo? –

-Así es, yo activé a Monban Piero para traer a Ginta a este mundo. – Respondió Alviss.

-¿Monban Piero…? – Murmuró confundida.

-Es un Dimension ÄRM único en su clase. – Respondió Alviss. – Por eso me gustaría preguntarte, ¿cómo fue que llegaste a MÄR Heaven? –

-¿Yo? – Preguntó confundida. – _"Si le digo que Phantom me trajo volverán a desconfiar de mí…y yo no quiero eso." –_ Pensó temerosa de decir la verdad. – Llegué junto a Ginta-kun, cuando él cruzó el portal yo corrí detrás de él antes de que se cerrara, aunque Ginta-kun no me vio. – Explicó sin mirar a Alviss a los ojos. – Cuando desperté me encontraba en una especie de bosque, estuve vagando por MÄR Heaven por un tiempo hasta que Phantom me encontró poco antes de la batalla en el War Game. – Dijo bajando levemente la mirada.

-¿Phantom te encontró? – Preguntó confundido. - ¿Y no te hizo nada malo? –

-¿Eh? No, al contrario, me llevó a su Castillo y cuidó de mí. – Respondió girándose a verlo.

-Ya veo…debe haber sido por esa razón que ordenó un receso repentino. – Murmuró Alviss entendiendo aquél enigma.

-¡Ah! Está amaneciendo. – Dijo Yumeko viendo el amanecer del otro lado de la ventana. – Es muy hermoso… -

-Tienes razón. – Respondió Alviss mirando el amanecer también.

-Odio los amaneceres… - Murmuró Yumeko cambiando su expresión a una melancólica.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Alviss confundido.

-¡Ah! Na-Nada, olvídalo. – Respondió riéndose levemente. – Sólo pensaba en voz alta. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Alviss.

-Toma. – Dijo Yumeko regresándole la sudadera a Alviss. - Ya estoy bien, gracias. –

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó dudoso. – Todavía se siente helada la brisa. –

-Sí, no te preocupes. – Asintió Yumeko desviando la mirada. – Además…todos podrían pensar equivocadamente si me vieran con tu ropa puesta… - Murmuró sonrojándose levemente.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Alviss sin darle mucha importancia.

 ** _*Castillo de Lestarva*_**

-¡Esa mocosa nos traicionó! – Exclamó indignada Candice mientras caminaba por la habitación dando vueltas.

-Tú ya lo sabías, ¿no es así, Phantom? – Preguntó Peta mirando al peligris sentado en su trono.

-¿El qué, Peta? – Preguntó Phantom en respuesta.

-Que Yumeko era la hermana menor de Ginta. – Explicó Peta.

-Sí, ya lo sabía. – Respondió con simpleza Phantom.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya lo sabía, Phantom-sama? – Preguntó Rolan sorprendido.

-¿Entonces por qué la entrenó si sabía que terminaría del lado de MÄR? – Preguntó Candice sin entender.

-¿Acaso no es emocionante? Un nuevo personaje inesperado ha aparecido en el juego. – Explicó Phantom con una sonrisa. – Sin duda los Guardian ÄRM de Yumeko son poderosos, pero el poder mágico que ella posee es insignificante aun cuando yo la entrené, será divertido ver que esa chica tan similar a Ginta en espíritu y valor intenta pelear en este War Game. –

-Phantom… - Murmuró Candice.

 ** _*Salón Principal del Castillo de Reginrave*_**

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos aquí. – Dijo Ginta mirando que todo el equipo de MÄR, incluidos Gaira y Alan, estaban en la habitación observando a Yumeko en silencio. – Primero quiero preguntarte, ¿cómo llegaste a MÄR Heaven? –

Yumeko desvió la mirada por unos momentos y suspiró, luego volvió a ver a Ginta, quien estaba parado frente a ella. – Llegué junto a ti cuando activaron a Monban Piero, acababa de regresar de Hikarigaoka y fui directamente a la escuela para verte, pero lo que me encontré fue a ti entrando en un portal, sin pensarlo mi cuerpo se movió por si solo y antes de darme cuenta había entrado en el portal siguiéndote. – Explicó sin verlo.

-¿Y entonces por qué no estabas junto a mí cuando desperté? – Preguntó Ginta confundido.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, desperté en medio de un bosque después de eso, estuve vagando un tiempo perdida en él hasta que logré salir, el hambre y el cansancio me hicieron desmayar y fue cuando Phantom me encontró. – Prosiguió Yumeko.

-¡¿Phantom te encontró?! – Exclamó Ginta sorprendido.

-¿Te hizo daño? – Preguntó Nanashi mirándola.

-¿Eh? No, al contrario. – Respondió Yumeko extrañada de sus reacciones. – Me llevó a su Castillo, me dio alojamiento y comida, me curó con un Holy ÄRM y después de que vio mis ÄRMs comenzó a entrenarme para el War Game. –

-¿Qué es lo que sabes del War Game exactamente? – Preguntó Dorothy extrañada de su forma de hablar.

-Bueno, Phantom me contó que era un juego de guerra entre su equipo y el equipo MÄR, también me dijo que si lograba ganar un rango en el Chess no Koma podría ver a Ginta-kun en el War Game. – Explicó Yumeko.

-Ya veo…no sabes nada. – Murmuró Dorothy entendiendo la situación.

-Ese maldito de Phantom se aprovechó de Yume-chan. – Dijo Ginta furioso. – No se lo voy a perdonar. –

-Ciertamente Phantom jugó con ella, pero tienes que admitir que la cuidó bien. – Interrumpió Jack.

-Jack tiene razón, no sé cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero debemos reconocer que la cuidaron y la alimentaron. – Apoyó Snow.

-¿Koyuki? – Preguntó Yumeko sorprendida viendo a Snow.

-No, ella no es Koyuki-chan. – Respondió Ginta. – Su nombre es Snow, es una Princesa. –

-Vaya…su parecido es sorprendente. – Dijo Yumeko sorprendida de la similitud de Snow y Koyuki.

-¿Verdad? Yo pensé lo mismo. – Apoyó Ginta.

-No te desvíes del tema, Ginta. – Interrumpió Babbo mirando a Ginta.

-¡Ah! Cierto, perdón. – Dijo Ginta aclarándose la garganta. – Yume-chan, te diré la verdad. –

-¿La verdad? – Preguntó confundida.

-Phantom te ha mentido. – Respondió Ginta mirándola seriamente. – El War Game no es solo un juego, es una guerra real. –

-¿Q-Qué? Eso no puede ser. – Dijo confundida sin poder creerlo.

-No, es verdad. – Respondió Ginta. – El Chess no Koma quiere destruir MÄR Heaven, y Phantom es quien lidera la guerra, nosotros estamos tratando de salvar este mundo. –

-¿Qué…? No, no es cierto, porque Phantom… - Murmuró incrédula.

-Phantom te mintió. – Interrumpió Alviss mirándola. – Esto no es un juego, te permitió entrar en el War Game sólo para burlarse de Ginta, te usó. –

-¡Eso no es cierto! Me permitió entrar porque me gané ese lugar. – Reclamó Yumeko.

-No quiero sonar arrogante, pero aun cuando posees ÄRMs poderosos tu poder mágico es demasiado débil. – Explicó Alviss mirándola. – No vencerías ni a una Torre con esa cantidad de poder. –

-¡Mentira! – Exclamó mostrándoles el pendiente de Alfil que tenía en su oreja. - ¡Phantom me sometió a una batalla contra un Alfil llamado Mr. Hook para ganarme este puesto! ¡Me convertí en Alfil cuando derroté a Mr. Hook con mi propio poder! –

-¡¿Derrotaste a un Alfil?! – Exclamó sorprendido Alan.

-Entonces realmente se ganó ese rango. – Dijo Nanashi mirándola.

-Por eso sé que podré ganar la siguiente batalla. – Dijo Yumeko mirándolos.

-Yumeko. – La llamó Ginta con una voz seria. – No participarás en el War Game otra vez. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó confundida mirándolo.

-Ginta… - Murmuró Snow mirándolo.

-Phantom te usó y es algo que no pienso perdonarle, te metió en medio de una batalla que no es tuya y no lo toleraré. – Explicó Ginta mirándola. – Pero Alviss tiene razón, tu poder mágico es demasiado débil y tú eres demasiado inocente. –

-¿Inocente? ¿Débil? ¡Tú no eres el más indicado para decirme eso! – Exclamó indignada viéndolo. - ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste quiénes te han protegido hasta el día de hoy?! –

-¡El War Game no es un juego, es una guerra real! – Exclamó Ginta con firmeza, sorprendiendo a todos. - Alviss fue bueno contigo porque sabía que no pertenecías al Chess no Koma, pero si regresas al War Game, el Chess no tendrá piedad de ti. –

-Conozco al Chess no Koma, estuve con ellos ¿recuerdas? – Replicó Yumeko.

-¡No, no los conoces! ¡Te engañaron! – Reprochó Ginta. – Al Chess no Koma no le importa nada, te matarán en la batalla sin dudarlo. –

-Puedo defenderme a mí misma, no necesito tu protección. – Replicó la castaña viéndolo fijamente. – Tengo que regresar al War Game, quiero hablar con Phantom…quiero una explicación… ¡Por eso tengo que volver! –

-¡Idiota! – Exclamó Ginta dándole una bofetada.

-¡Ginta!/Gin-tan! – Exclamaron Alan y Dorothy intentando calmarlo.

-¡¿Por qué no entiendes?! ¡Phantom te usó solamente! ¡Esto no es un juego Yumeko, es una batalla real! – Exclamó Ginta mirándola enojado. – No participarás en el War Game, te quedarás con Belle y Gaira-san, es una orden. –

-Tú no eres… ¡No eres mi hermano! - Murmuró Yumeko dándole una bofetada mientras retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos, su mirada furiosa se clavó en Ginta. – Tampoco eres mi padre… ¡Por eso…no tienes derecho de darme órdenes! –

-¡Me preocupo por ti, idiota! – Exclamó Ginta mirándola, levantó la mano sobre Yumeko y esta apretó sus ojos temerosa de otro golpe, Dorothy y Snow estuvieron a punto de detenerlo, pero se detuvieron al ver que Ginta abrazó a Yumeko con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar. – Me preocupo por ti, idiota…eres mi hermana menor… ¡No quiero que mueras…! –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró sorprendida.

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-¡No permitiré que mueras! –_

 _-Gin-chan… - Murmuró mirándolo, tratando de sonar calmada. – Eso es imposible…porque eres un llorón y un debilucho…no puedes hacerlo. –_

 _-Tal vez sea así, pero daré lo mejor de mí para cuidarte. – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza. – Confía en mí, ¿vale? –_

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

-Ginta-kun… - Murmuró abrazándolo también, las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos comenzaron a caer sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa. – Eres un llorón y un debilucho…alguien como tú no puede protegerme, idiota…me necesitas… -

-Tal vez sea así, pero daré lo mejor de mí para cuidarte. – Respondió Ginta abrazándola más fuerte. – No permitiré que mueras, confía en mí. –

-Idiota. – Dijo separándose de él para verlo al rostro, limpiando las lágrimas de Ginta mientras le sonreía con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. – ¿Y quién te protegerá a ti? Si mueres… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? –

-Yumeko… - Murmuró sorprendido mirándola.

-Por eso…por favor, Ginta-kun…déjame pelear contigo en el War Game. – Suplicó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero… - Murmuró Ginta indeciso.

-¿Qué más da, Gin-tan? – Interrumpió Dorothy sonriente. – No pasará nada si dejamos que Yumeko se una al equipo. –

-Así es, además Alan-san podría entrenarla al igual que nos entrenó a nosotros. – Apoyó Snow.

-Sin duda tiene un espíritu de pelea en ella, tenerla como aliada beneficiaría a MÄR en la lucha contra el Chess. – Dijo Nanashi mirando a Yumeko. – Sin contar que es una lindura de mujer. –

-¡Ni se te ocurra intentar coquetear con mi hermana, Nanashi! – Exclamó Ginta a la defensiva. - ¡Tiene 14 años, pervertido! –

-Pues yo no veo que esa chica tenga algo que sea útil. – Replicó Belle sentada en el hombro de Alviss. – Después de todo es débil. –

-No lo sé Belle, pero podría ser interesante ver sus progresos durante el War Game. – Dijo Alviss mirando a Yumeko.

-¡¿Qué dices, Al?! ¡¿No me digas que tú también te interesaste en ella?! – Exclamó con celos Belle volando alrededor de Alviss. - ¡Al idiota, tú no puedes ver a alguien que no sea yo! ¡¿Me estás escuchando, Al?! –

-Oye Yumeko-chan. – Dijo Jack poniéndose al lado de Yumeko con una sonrisa "coqueta". – Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a entrenar. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Yumeko.

-¡Oye mono, no molestes a mi cuñadita! – Exclamó Dorothy jalando a Jack de la oreja para alejarlo de Yumeko.

-¿Cu-Cuñadita…? – Murmuró Yumeko con una gota en la cabeza.

-Muy astuta Dorothy…ganarte a la hermana de Ginta, es un movimiento ingenioso… - Murmuró Snow con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Solo espero que no sea una cabeza dura como Ginta... – Murmuró Alan.

-Ah… - Suspiró Yumeko con un gotero múltiple en su cabeza. - ¿Siempre son así? –

-Sí, siempre. – Respondió Babbo al lado de Yumeko mirando la escena.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Yumeko soltando otro suspiro, saliendo a la terraza de la habitación en la que estaban mientras que los demás continuaban sus asuntos absurdos.

-Ginta nunca nos habló de su hermana menor. – Dijo Babbo siguiéndola hasta pararse a su lado para verla al rostro. - ¿No se llevan bien? –

Yumeko negó con la cabeza. – Nos llevamos bien, pero…-

-¿Pero? – Preguntó Babbo confundido.

-Si te lo digo… ¿Prometes guardar el secreto? – Preguntó mirando de reojo a Babbo.

-Por supuesto, un caballero como yo sabe guardar cualquier secreto que se le sea confiado. – Respondió Babbo.

-Bien. – Dijo Yumeko suspirando. – La verdad es que… -

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde está Babbo? – Preguntó Ginta dándose cuenta de que no estaba su ÄRM.

-Tampoco está Yume-chan. – Dijo Nanashi recién dándose cuenta.

-¿A dónde habrán ido? – Preguntó Jack.

-Están allá. – Dijo Belle apuntando a la terraza.

-Ah, cierto. – Dijo Ginta corriendo hacia ellos. - ¡Oye Babbo, Yume-chan! – Los llamó llegando a donde estaban.

-Ginta-kun. – Respondió Yumeko girándose a verlo.

-¿Qué hacían aquí? – Preguntó Ginta confundido.

-Solo conversar. – Respondió la chica.

-¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

-Es mala educación preguntar sobre una conversación ajena. – Dijo Babbo viendo a Ginta. – Aunque ¿qué se puede esperar de un simple vasallo? – Dijo comenzando a reírse.

-¡Cállate, kendama oxidado! – Exclamó indignado Ginta.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste, mocoso insolente?! – Replicó Babbo juntando su frente con la de Ginta en signo de pelea.

-¡Lo que oíste, kendama! – Respondió Ginta respondiendo su insinuación.

-¿Por qué tienes que pelear con todos, Ginta-kun? – Preguntó Yumeko.

-Bueno, es hora de salir, ya es hora de la siguiente ronda. – Dijo Gaira interrumpiendo.

-Sí. – Asintieron todos saliendo juntos hasta llegar a la explanada donde la gente de MÄR Heaven esperaba el anuncio de quiénes pelearían en esta ocasión.

-Bueno, es hora de decidir a los cinco miembros de MÄR que lucharán hoy. – Dijo Pozun mirando al equipo de MÄR. - ¿Quiénes serán? –

-Iremos Jack y yo, les mostraremos el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento. – Dijo Ginta dando un paso al frente.

-Sí. – Apoyó Jack siguiendo a Ginta.

-Yo también iré. – Dijo Alviss siguiéndolos.

-Yo iría, pero el campo me deja en desventaja, lo siento. – Se disculpó Snow.

-Yo iré. – Dijo Yumeko poniéndose al lado de Alviss.

-¿Estás segura? Con tu nivel actual podrían vencerte con facilidad. – Dijo Alviss mirándola con duda.

-Sí, estoy segura. – Respondió Yumeko con firmeza.

-Entonces yo iré también. – Dijo Alan incluyéndose a los 4 que ya habían pasado al frente.

-Lamentablemente ni Yumeko ni Alan pueden participar en el War Game. – Dijo Pozun sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – Exclamó Ginta.

-Alan no presentó la prueba para ingresar al War Game y Yumeko tampoco. – Explicó Pozun.

-¡Pero ya participé en la batalla pasada! – Exclamó indignada Yumeko.

-Eso fue una petición de Phantom-sama, pero ahora que usted se ha unido a MÄR ya no forma parte del Chess no Koma, por lo tanto su trato especial se terminó. – Explicó Pozun mirándola.

-Que farsa… - Murmuró Dorothy. – Pero yo no tengo intenciones de luchar hoy. –

-¿Y Nanashi? – Preguntó Jack.

-Se fue con una chicas hace rato. – Respondió Snow.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! – Exclamó Ginta.

-Necesitamos 5 miembros. – Murmuró Alviss pensativo.

-¡Oye, Cabeza de Tomate! – Gritó Alan viendo a Halloween, quien estaba parado en uno de los techos del Castillo viéndolo fijamente. - ¡Hace 6 años empatamos ¿no es así?! ¡¿Por qué no reanudamos lo que dejamos pendiente?! –

-Alan-san… - Murmuró Snow viendo a Alan.

-Lamentablemente las reglas dicen que ninguno de los dos puede participar. – Repitió Pozun mirándolos. – Así que… -

-Pozun. – Lo llamó Halloween con una voz tétrica, haciendo que Pozun diera un salto aterrado en su lugar antes de girarse a verlo.

-¿S-Sí, Halloween-sama? – Preguntó Pozun temblando ligeramente.

-Acabo de recibir una orden de Phantom, curiosamente pensamos igual. – Dijo Halloween sin apartar su vista de Alan. – Aceptamos la participación de Alan en este War Game como caso especial. – Aplausos y gritos de felicidad fueron exclamados por la gente del pueblo que sentía un alivio de escuchar aquellas palabras. – Y en cuanto a traidora, Phantom aprueba su participación en el War Game como integrante de MÄR. -

-¡Sí! – Exclamó Jack emocionado.

-¡¿Oíste eso, Yume-chan?! ¡Se permitió tu participación! – Exclamó Ginta mirándola.

-¡Sí! – Asintió Yumeko apretando el pendiente de Alfil que tenía en sus manos. – _"Gracias, Phantom…" –_

-En ese caso, ¿también puede Gaira-san? – Preguntó un hombre de la multitud mirando a Halloween.

-Phantom y yo hemos llegado a la misma conclusión. – Respondió Halloween. – No nos hace falta ningún viejo inútil. – Respondió desapareciendo del lugar.

-No se desanime, Gaira-san, usted mismo nos ha entrenado. – Dijo Jack animándolo. – Ginta y yo demostraremos nuestro progreso. –

-¡Sí, cuente con eso! – Respondió Ginta.

-Pozun. – Dijo Alan mirando al nombrado.

-¡Sí! – Respondió Pozun. - _¡Andarta! ¡Lleva a los 5 participantes al Campo Volcánico! –_ El Andarta de Pozun brilló y los cinco integrantes de MÄR desaparecieron del lugar. Todos los presentes inmediatamente levantaron la vista al "sol" que reflejaba la batalla como si fuera una pantalla, mostrando a los cinco miembros y a Pozun en el campo de batalla en espera del Chess no Koma.

 _Ya no puedo retroceder, sin importar cuánto dolor sienta, debo continuar. Porque este es el camino que elegí. Aun cuando esté cansada, adolorida, triste y sin fuerzas, no cederé ante el dolor. Es una promesa._

 _Porque yo soy… **Toramizu Yumeko.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente les traigo el capítulo 4 de ese fic, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les está gustado? ¿Cómo les irá a los integrantes de MÄR en la siguiente batalla? ¡Espérenlo!**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y serán respondidas en la sig. actua o por MP x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
